The Link After
by Zelda278
Summary: After Link saved the Land of Hyrule from Ganondorf and restored peace, how will he manage living as a boy knowing all that has happened? How will he live when he knows he is the one of the only one that remembers? How will feeling so alone make him fall?
1. Just Once

I stood in front of her, my wounds completely healed and my body clean of any dirt and grime. We stood in the clouds, the light illuminating off of us as we stood just feet away from each other. Navi flew around my head, bobbing up and down, proud. We stared at each other for a few moments, not saying a word.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda broke the silence. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the evil realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world … for a time." She rubbed her arms before dropping them and bringing a hand to her chest, looking embarrassed and sorry.

"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…" She continued. She blamed herself, she shouldn't, but I didn't interrupt her. "I was so young … I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." She sighed. "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…You must lay the master sword to rest and close the Door of Time…However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed…"

She seemed so hesitant to speak as she lowered her hand from her chest and held her arm before bringing it back to her body and then holding her hand out to me. She tilted her head slightly. The sun beamed down against her, illuminating her face. I couldn't help but feel my heart beat at how pretty she looked.

"Link," She continued, "Give the Ocarina of Time to me… As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

I hesitated only a moment before taking the blue ocarina from my pocket that she had given me and placed it in her open hand. As I did, she brought her free hand over mine, holding it gently. She looked sad and hurt to have to do this, but I know we both knew it was the right thing to do. The sun beamed from her Triforce earrings.

"When peace returns to Hyrule…" I watched her closely. "It will be time for us to say good-bye…" There was one problem with that: I wasn't ready to say good-bye. She released my hand and pulled the ocarina close to her chest. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home … where you are supposed to be … the way you are supposed to be…"

She seemed to not believe her own words, but still, she raised the ocarina to her lips. As she took a deep breath to ready herself to play, I quickly stepped forward and lowered the ocarina form her face. I cupped her cheek with my hand and smiled at her. In one swift movement, I circled my hand around her face and grabbed the back of her head, my fist holding her hair. Pulling her forward, I moved my hand to support her lower back as I pressed my lips against hers.

My heart beat fast as I closed my eyes and felt her arms crawl around my neck, kissing me back. She did not hesitate, not once. Overwhelmed and amazed with how soft and tender she felt, I broke our lips apart and allowed my hand to caress her face as I stepped back.

"I'm sorry." I said, smiling. "I had to do that. Just once. To know what it was like." She blushed as she brought her hand to cover her mouth to hide her smile. "Take us home."

Though I knew I must return back to where I belong, I was still hesitant as she raised the ocarina back to her lips. Feeling my heart summersault, I pushed it down from her lips again. She looked at me sullenly, waiting for my move.

"Will only I return to my original time?" I questioned.

She smirked. "It depends on the sages. Even without the song, it will be their choice to how they wish to watch over their temple. If they want to watch over it in spirit form, they will remain that way. If they wish to watch over it in their natural form, they will. It all depends on their wants."

"What of their age?" I said, wondering. "Will they go back seven years like I will?"

"Like I said, it depends on how they want to guard their temple." She smiled. "Any more questions?"

"Just one." I said. "Will I remember?"

"Remember what?" Zelda replied.

"Everything." I clarified. "Will I remember everything that has happened? Will it all be a blur?"

"I'm not too sure." Zelda admitted, scratching the back of her neck. "I … you'll have to wait and find out."

I nodded and pointed at the Ocarina of Time, telling her that I was ready. Watching her face drop to being lost in how to feel, Zelda raised the Ocarina of Time to her mouth and looked down at it for a moment before taking a breath. She rocked back and forth as she always did when playing.

The song sang like a bird as it flowed from the ocarina. As it did, a blue light surrounded me … only me. It surrounded by body and filled me with warmth as the sight of Zelda quickly faded away. I went to step towards her to try to grab a hold of her and take me with me, but she was already gone.

"Thank you … Link …" I heard in a faint, regretful whisper. "Good-bye…"

* * *

The next thing I knew I knew, I was standing in front of the Master Sword in the pedestal where it belonged, closing the door to the Sacred Realm. I raised my arms, looked at them to see if I was young or not – how big the sword looked to me should have tipped me off. I looked back at the Master Sword.

I turned my attention towards Navi who floated high above my head, not saying a word to me. She began to fly higher and higher away from me, up towards the window whose light shone down upon the Master Sword. I smiled, assuming she was just having fun. She flew higher and higher and I watched until the sun made me see no more. I waited for her to come back … she didn't.

Taking in a long, deep breath, I turned away from the Master Sword and slowly walked away from the pedestal. This was me, this was it. I had turned back to my original time after saving the Hyrule and I know I had done it. I had remembered what had happened, I was aware of it all. Knowing that there was nothing more I had to worry about fighting or saving, only one thing kept popping up in my mind – had Zelda remembered, too?


	2. Hero?

My heart fluttered. My palms began to sweat. I wipped them on my tunic and held them to my chest and started breathing heavy. She wasn't coming back. Navi, she … left. I don't understand. I mean, she helped me with everything I needed her to, but she was my guardian. My fairy.

I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't. Either way, I couldn't stay here much longer. Taking in a deep breath, I walked away from the Master Sword. Just as I exited the chamber, I looked back. Everything I had done – the temples, the sages, saving Hyrule … it all lye there with that sword. A huge piece of my life was being torn away from me at my very hands.

I swallowed – hard. When I walked around the pedestal that held the three spiritual stones that I collected when I was a child. I guess you could say when I collected them not long ago because I am a kid once more. My footsteps echoed as I walked across the empty temple and out the entrance.

I expected to see Hyrule in a dirty mess. Instead, it was sunny and clear as can be. Confused, I walked around the fountain and down the stairs. The sun was in my eyes at first, so I couldn't make out anything. I should have known immediately from the ruckus going on.

In the Castle Town, people were talking and bartering. The couple that always swung around in each other's arms by the fountain were spinning, the little gray dog Richard was running circles around his owner Mamamu Yan, and the guards stood at their position. Everything was … normal.

Staring at them, unsure what to say or do, I moved past them and made my way through the town to the pathway to the castle. I don't know why I expected it to be a mess, but I did. It was completely opposite, standing there in its beauty. My mouth was hung open, I couldn't believe it.

I stared at the castle as I walked down the pathway to the gates. Smiling, I looked back just as I was about to squeeze my way through the bars. Not paying attention, the guard grabbed the neck of my tunic and pulled me back. Shocked, I kicked away from him and stood my ground.

"What do you think you are doing, young one?" He said and immediately I wanted to snap at him for calling me a boy, but my mouth closed when I realized the size that I was.

"I'm going to see the Princess, of course." I said and moved back to the bars.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He lowered his spear in front of my body. I licked my head in his direction.

"Why not?" I hissed. Wow, my voice sounded so high compared to what it was when Zelda sent me back … I miss that.

"There are no scheduled visits to the castle for quite some time." The guard said, still holding his spear in front of me. "Unless you have written permission from one of their majesties, then you cannot go in."

"Do you even know who I am?" I spat, stepping towards him with my eyebrows lowered.

"A young, rude boy with no manners?" The guard said sarcastically.

"I happen to be the Hero of Time who just saved this whole land!" I snapped, my breath fuming.

"Wh-Wh-What?" The guard burst into laughter, barely able to contain himself. His hand held his stomach as he bellowed out his laugh. "This has got to be the best thing I've heard in a long time! Hero! Time!"

Rolling my eyes at him, I walked away. As I turned the corner away from him, I stopped and dropped my shoulders. Had no one really remembered what had happened? Literally, just hours ago, they were all begging for me to save them and now I am … nothing.

The vines on the cliff caught my eye. I had done it once, who says I can't do it again? Reaching down to the ground, I ran my hands through the dirt to get better grip and walked to the vines. I wrapped my hands around them and pulled up.

At the top, I scrambled up and walked over to the edge. The guard was still laughing. Disgusted, I walked over to the bridge and swung my body onto the ladder, climbing down. At the bottom, I pushed my ear up against the door and listened closely … nothing. Pleased, I cracked the door open and peered outside. The coast was clear.

I slid out the door and could still hear the laugher of the guard – seriously? Well, who's laughing now? Hugging the wall, I walked forward and crossed the path just before it diverged and climbed up the hill. I walked between a guard clearly not paying attention and two guards guarding the path. Wow, how did I find this challenging as a … wait … this is going to take some getting used to.

I smile as I look at the rocks sticking slightly out of the cliff to make perfect stepping stones. I remember how exhilarated I was when I first did this. I helped the pretty farm girl Malon get her father to return to her. He was sleeping by the milk creates. He must have been exhausted from lugging them all this way.

As I jumped down from the cliff, I carefully looked over at the guards and leapt into the stream of water. As I reached the top of the water to take a breath, I looked down at myself. As an adult, I would have found this water to be about thigh high, and now it's over my head. I really did grow in those seven years.

The milk crates are still where I put them! How have they not moved them? Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I made it this far. I pulled myself on the crates and bounced on two feet. Nodding, I rushed forward and leapt onto the small shelf with water running from it. Catching my footing from nearly slipping in the water, I bent down. I know what is separating from me from Zelda.


	3. Remember

I'm standing inside the castle courtyard and I can feel the excitement build up inside of me. I remember this just like it was yesterday, sneaking pass the guards. Now, I can relive the moment for a second time! Though I feel that this time it will be much easier.

I peer around the corner as I shoved my body against the first hedge. The guard is just around the corner. I'll have to wait until he crosses the other side to pass him. Wow, I never realized how slow the first guard was. Rolling my eyes, I ran as fast as I could before shoving myself into the second hedge and listen to the fountain.

I peer around the corner. Both guards are at the top of the fountain, one in the middle, one walking my way. I pressed my back against the hedge and waited silently, listening closely. They are walking opposite ways, if I remember correctly, so I wait for them to be on the bottom two corners before running alongside the back and turning the corner as the guard moved away.

Ah, the third guard. Quickest of them all. I remember grabbing the rupees the first time I did this, but I never did climb the stairs and walk across the plank! This is way too easy, how did I ever find this hard? Silently, I pulled myself up the stairs and pressed my back flat against the wood. Once I was sure the guard would not see me, I hauled myself up.

At the top, I smiled down. This is amazing! It's like falling in love with adventuring all over again! The drop looks high to my now, being little, but I know it is shorter than I think. I can't help but smile and laugh silently as I run across the top and jump down, rolling into the cement siding of the next guard. Is it really necessary to have this many guards?

I'm going to run for it! Not even look for the next two! I went down into a sprinting position before bounding on my feet and pushing from the ground. I run past the cement statue, pass the guards, around the hedge and gateway it home to where the princess is! I'm smiling, my heart is racing. I run through the tunnel and stop at the end.

There she is, peering into the window of her court yard. I watch in awe as butterflies fly around the flowers and listen to the gentle flow of the water. I approach her carefully. As I stand behind her, I gently touched her shoulder.

Gasping, a young Zelda turned around and my heart flushes at how cute she was. But … she seems … shocked to see someone. Her hand is on her chest and her mouth is wide open, her eyes staring.

"W-who!" She spoke. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

My heart sank into my chest at her words … she doesn't remember. She chose now to remember. I don't … why? I sucked back on my tongue to hide my hurt, I don't want to come off as depressed or to confuse her but … I can't believe it.

"Your clothes are green." She said. "But, the only people I know to wear green like you are the Kokiri and they all have a fairy, but you don't."

Navi. My heart sank further. I don't know why she left, but she did. I can't believe this. First, I'm sent back to my original time and then my fairy flies away without a lick of a goodbye. Now, the princess who I know had feeling for me as I do her has no idea who I am. Neither does anyone else … why is it only me?

"Then…" she continued, "…then are you from the forest?" I nodded. She's going to ask me about the spiritual stone, but they are in their rightful place. I wonder what she will do when she finds out I don't have it. "I've always wanted to meet someone from the forest!"

She didn't ask. I had no idea what I should and should not believe. Was she pretending? But if she was, how could she? After all that we've been through…

She folded down her arms in front of her. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

I hesitated, but I don't know why. "Link."

"…Link." She said, humming. "Strange … it sounds somehow … familiar."

Of course it does! Look at me! Look at my eyes! You know me, Zelda! I saved you from a terrible fate! I saved Hyrule! You helped you! You disguised yourself as a sheik and helped me! Please, look at me, remember! Anything! It was hopeless.

"Ok then, Link." Her smile warmed my heart. "I was going to tell you a secret that was handed down through the royal family, though I have a feeling you already know … do you?"

"Yes." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "The triforce was broken into shards and spread across Hyrule … having them all together grants the wish of the beholder. Depending on the mind of the beholder, it can be either used for good or evil. But a temple – the temple of time – protects the triforce from evil, sealing it all in. In order to get in, you'd need the Ocarina of Time."

I felt my pocket, my ocarina was still there. I wonder what she would say if she knew.

"Though, the Ocarina of Time is hidden." Zelda smiled. "I don't even know where it is. Oh, I forgot to tell you! I was spying through this window. Will you look through it?"

My heart summersaulted. The last time I looked through this window, Ganondorf was being knighted. But I sealed him away, there is no possible way that he is in there now. What if he is? I swallowed hard as I approached the window and peered in.

Nothing. Just guards lined up in a row next to a beautiful carpet. I listened to her as I peered through the window. "I don't know why, but I can't help but to think that someone will be there that will be no good. Do you the feeling?" I nodded. "Great! Oh, and one more thing. Will you be my friend? I will write you this letter and the guards will let you in without any trouble! What do you say?"

I turned to her, smiling. "Yes."

"Thank you!" She said as she jumped up and down before pulling out official castle stationary. "You should go now, before my father calls me in. He wouldn't be happy to see a boy here. Come back soon!"

I nodded before walking away. Just before I walked down the steps, I turned back to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you really not remember?" I said, hopeful.

"I'm sorry?" She said, confused.

"You don't remember who I am, what I did, what we did?" I said, pleading, but Zelda only look terrified.

She shook her head at me, staring as if I was a wild animal. I sighed and closed my eyes, looking down at my feet. My head twitched up as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Forgive him, Princess." Impa stood above me. I smiled at her, but she didn't look down. "This boy has had a long … journey … and it is hot out so his mind had trailed. I'll take him out."

Zelda smiled and thanked Impa as she pulled me with her. As she tugged, I ran to keep up, barely able to stop myself from falling over. At the entrance of the small tunnel, she let go and glared down at me. I stepped back from her, waiting for her to talk.

"What do you think you're doing?" She spat.

"I had to know…" I said, looking back at Zelda.

"Yes, I can see why you wanted to know." Impa said. "But by telling her first thing! Are you crazy?!"

"Wait," I smiled, "you remember then?"

"Of course I do." Impa said. "I knew that you would remember and I knew that the princess would choose to forget, so I had to remember to sort things out so you don't try anything stupid."

"Like what?" I lowered my glare at her.

"Like forcing her to remember!" Impa guided me into the tunnel. "It won't happen. She has no idea who you, or Ganondorf is. The stories of him and the stones are tales to her. She won't remember, and it is best that you leave it at that."

"I can't." I said firmly.

"You must."

I looked back at Zelda, hurt. "Can I still visit? Grow up with her? Be her … friend?"

"…Yes." Impa said slowly.

"She is a sage." I said. "If she ever realized that, would she remember?"

"I don't know." Impa said. "It is a possibility. But don't you dare try it!"

"Why not?" I said, angrily.

"It is better this way!"

"For who?" I spat. "For you, or her?"

"For her!" She pushed me harder. "It keeps her safe."

"With Ganondorf locked in the realm, what does it matter?" I held my glare.

"She chose to forget for a reason, remember that." Impa said. "Let her be with her choice. You know as well as I do that I will be monitoring your visits, even if you don't think I'm there. Until next time."

I felt the hot tears behind my eyes but forced them back. I turned my head back to Zelda and looked at her longingly. She turned back to peering into the window, one foot raised behind her. What was it that she wanted to forget? Was it me?


	4. Epona

I really don't know what to think anymore. Zelda doesn't remember. She chose not to remember, and Impa serves to protect her choice – but from what? Why is it for her own good? I don't see what harm knowing could do. It is Hyrule history.

I don't look back as Impa leads me out of the castle – I don't even look at her. I'm too angry with her, and upset with Zelda's choice. My heart aches. I can feel it through my chest and even in my cheeks. My arms and legs feel like led and my head is practically clear of all thoughts. Still, I walk.

At the end of the drawbridge leading to the castle, I squint as the sun beams down on me. Shading my eyes, I look around Hyrule field. It looks so big! It's amazing what seven years difference will do to size perception. The corner of my mouth twitched into a small smile, but it was so little that I only knew it happened from feeling it myself.

"I remember when I brought you here the first time the princess sent you away." Impa said, but I ignored her. "She had so much hope in her eyes for you, I couldn't see it myself." You still don't. "I never thought that the little fairy boy she chose would grow up to save Hyrule."

"Mmmm." I hummed, still refusing to look at her.

"I know you're mad at me." She said.

"Really?" I said mockingly, laughing as the word came out of my mouth.

"Of course," Impa went on, "and you have every right to be. You have to understand though –"

"I don't have to understand anything." I said, throwing my head in her direction before shaking it away.

"Look," Impa let out an exasperated breath, "you may have saved Hyrule, but you are still a boy. You haven't spent enough time as an adult to be mature and grown up."

"Is that what you think?" I clenched my teeth together and breathed heavily, trying to hide it from her. "I suppose finding the spiritual stones as a child, travelling, bartering, and defeating Gohma, King Dodongo, and Barinade, meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they mean something to me," I could hear her hide the attitude behind her voice, "but –"

"But nothing!" I waved my hand at her and began to walk away.

"Alright." I heard her behind me. "You're angry so I'll let it slide this time. Until next time, young Link. By the way, it would be in your best interest to go check out Kokiri Forest."

"What?" I said, stopping dead in my tracks. "Why?"

I turned around to face her, but she was gone. Confused, I took two steps back before spinning around on my heels and heading towards the path. On it, I looked around. Should I go home like Impa suggested or should I visit Kakariko village first? I could go fishing. I wonder if my record fish is still there.

I could go see Epona, I do miss her. My head turned to the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. Heart racing as I stared, my hand subconsciously went my ocarina. Taking a deep breath, I pressed it against my lips and played her song. I looked up, expectantly. She didn't come.

Dropping my shoulders, I started walking to the ranch. As I walked up the hill, I could faintly hear the neighing of a young horse and Malon calmly sing. Smiling, knowing the horse was Epona, I trudged through the entrance.

I took a deep breath in. I've always loved the smell of farms. As I walked past Malon's house and the keep, my eyes became glued to Ingo standing at the end of the house. If they only knew that he would turn on them if Ganondorf were to escape the realm and attack Hyule. He is sealed, though, and all they know of him are mere stories. Still, I stopped just in front of him to stare.

At first, he smiled, and then grinned. Crinkling his nose, he lowered his eyebrows at me and waited for me to react, but I was never going to. I stared at him, disgust in my eyes, wanting to tackle him to the ground and for shame him for choosing Ganondorf and treating Malon and her father so terribly – but he had no idea what I'd be talking about.

Shaking my head, I bumped his hip as I walked by – I'm still forgetting how small I am now and how odd it must look for a small boy to be glaring up angrily at him. Thinking it over, I wouldn't change a thing. I glanced back at Ingo. He had brushed me off and moved to lean against the keep, twirling his pitchfork in his hand.

Inside the fenced area around the track, Malon was trying to calm down Epona who seemed to be trying to push her aside. Frustrated, Malon tried singing louder and louder, but nothing seemed to be working. As I approached her, Epona bobbed her head and stopped fighting. Sighing, Malon turned her head back out of reflex.

"Oh!" She smiled at me. "Fairy boy! I should have known! Epona is really fond of you."

"I know." I said as I moved around Malon and hugged Epona's snout to my face. I brought whispered into her ear. "I've missed you."

"Did you play her song on your ocarina?" Malon asked. Letting go of Epona, I turned around.

"I did." I said. "I just wanted to see how she'd react."

"She practically wanted to run to where it was coming from." She smiled brightly. I never did notice how pretty she is. "I don't know how she heard it, though, I didn't hear a thing."

"Malon!" A voice shouted and both of us jumped. Talon came storming towards us. "What is all this commotion you're making? Why is Epona so – oh, hello."

Talon's face went red as he saw me standing beside Malon. Nodding at him, I told him it was alright before turning my face his daughter. Her head was bowed and she kicked at the ground. I could tell that she was both nervous and embarrassed.

"I was just trying to calm down Epona." Malon said innocently. "She was being so loud and rowdy."

"It's my fault, really." I spoke up. "I played her song on my ocarina to see how she would react from so far away. Epona was just trying to come to me after playing the song, but Malon had no idea what was going on so she tried to calm her."

"Epona does seem to like you, even though she has never been so fond of anyone other than Malon." Talon rubbed his chin.

"I'm really fond of her, too." I said as I raised my hand to pet her snout.

"You seem like a nice boy." Talon smiled. "You did win a bottle of milk from me not long ago, don't you remember?"

"I do." Man, that seems like ages ago.

"Tell you what," Talon smiled, "you can come see Epona and ride her around the stables whenever you'd like."

"No." I said and watched as Talon's expression questioned me. "I want to own her."

Malon gasped slightly and Talon chuckled under his breath. "My boy, you cannot afford her."

"Try me." I said, feeling the weight of my wallet.

"500 rupees." Talon moved his hands to his waist and puffed out his chest.

I thought about it for a split second. The last time I owned Epona, it was because I had won a bet from Ingo who was trying to hand her off to Ganondorf, but I knew this would not happen with him sealed. The only way I could own her would be to buy her.

"Done." I said as I reached for my wallet. I turned and raised my wallet out to Talon whose face was dropped in shock. Looking lost for words, his hands shook as he took the wallet and opened it. His eyes shot from the rupees and back to me. I could see his neck move as he swallowed.

"Very well," He said, his throat sounding dry. "She is yours."

"Daddy!" Malon pleaded. "You can't sell Epona!"

"I made him an offer and he honored it, Malon." Talon assured her. "We cannot keep every horse we breed. We still need money to live off of and to buy more supplies for the horses. It will be alright, my darling."

"It's ok, Malon." I smiled at her. "You can still care for her, if you wish. I'll bring food for her, to make it fair, and pay for a stable for her to use. That is if you agree, Talon."

"Having her here or not makes no difference in the cost of my family." Talon held my shoulder with his hand and shook me gently. "She can stay for free."

"Thank you." I nodded up at him. "Now, I really should be going."

I hopped onto the back of Epona and gently kicked her sides to make her gallop lightly. Riding her again was amazing. I know it has been a very short time since I have, but it seems like she is one of the only things I have left to call my own now. I felt so relieved on her back.

"Hey, fairy boy," I heard Malon call after me. I stopped Epona and turned my head back at her. "Where is your fairy?"

I grinned. "Hiding."

"Oh, good-bye then, fairy boy." She waved and I led Epona to the entrance. "Good-bye, Epona."

I did feel bad, just a little, at the sound of her voice. She sounded sad to be letting Epona go, but she also knew there was nothing she could do about it. On Epona's back, I bent forward and kissed between her ears before rubbing her head.

"Take me home, Epona."


	5. Trust Me

Epona's head faced the ground as I sat on her back, staring forward into the tunnel that led to my home. I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest and my neck become dry – I don't know why I am so nervous. Sighing, I swung my leg to Epona's side and slid off.

Looking from side to side, I walked into the tunnel. On the rope bridge, I smiled. I walked slowly over to the middle of the bridge and held the ropes, closing my eyes. I remembered when I stood here with Saria as I left on my adventure. She looked sad and happy to see me to. She even gave me my first ocarina. I treasure it.

Letting go of the rope, I breathed in deep, loving the smell of the forest. The fresh smell of the wilderness was always my favorite thing about Kokiri Forest. Smiling, I walked through the second tree tunnel.

Home. I am home. It doesn't feel like home, though. I'm not sure I really belong here knowing that I am actually a Hylian. Still, there is something warming about Kokiri when I come here. As I walked through the Forest, no one really looked my way in shock. I guess, to them, it has only been a few months since I've been gone and I did visit once and a while, so it's not that big of a deal.

At my tree, I nod and climb the ladder. I love how we live in trees here, it is different from anywhere else. At the top, I walk in slowly. It's so … cramped! I don't know how I haven't noticed it before. My eyes fall on my bed. It's where it all started.

It's where Navi woke me up. It's where I dreamt of Ganondorf over and over again taking the princess from the castle … and then it came true. It was where I became so excited that a fairy had finally come to me. I suddenly felt my lip tremble.

My throat became tight and my eyes began to water. Lips jittering, I shook my head and looked away, bringing my hands to my hair and straining my fingers into them. Grunting, I fell to the floor and buried my face into my hands, shaking my head from side to side, but holding back the tears. I almost wish I had forgotten.

Standing, I left my house and looked down questionably. Mido stood at the end of my ladder, staring up at me. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot fast on the ground. I'm so sick of the way he acts around here. I don't get why most of the Kokiri like him.

"Hey, Mido." I said, waving to him from the top of my ladder.

"Don't 'hey Mido' me!" He said as he moved his hands to his waist and bent over slightly, tilting his head.

"Alright." I rolled my eyes as I climbed down the ladder. "What brings you here?"

"I live here." Mido looked around him.

"Yes, I know that." It took a lot to not snap at him. "But why are you at my tree?"

"Just wondering if Saria is with you." Mido looked up to the entrance of my tree.

"She's not."

"Don't play that game with me!" Mido shouted, stepping closer.

"What game?" I said, exasperated.

"I see your fairy has left you." Mido grinned wide, changing the subject.

"That's not what we're talking about."

"It can be." Mido smirked and I could tell he was loving the moment.

"It won't be."

"Come on, where is she?"

"Doing an errand." I wasn't about to tell Mido the truth. He would never let me live it down.

"Oh really?" He stepped closer, licking his lip.

"Really." I nodded. "Why did you want to know where Saria is?"

"Right!" Mido stomped and threw his fists down at his side and turned his face into an angered growl. "I know she left with you! Ever since you left, she followed after! I always knew that she went to the Lost Woods, but I can't find her at her secret spot or in the Forest, so where is she?"

"No…" I whispered, my heart leaping.

"No?" Mido looked at me, trying to make out my reaction.

Shaking my head, I broke into a sprint, shoving Mido aside as I did. I ran through the Forest,and pulled myself onto the shelf leading to the vine wall. Without stopping, I jumped onto the vines and pulled myself up.

At the top, dug my fingers into the ground and rolled over the ledge. Standing, I ran again, tripping over my own feet and tumbling back to the ground. My body skid across the ground and the dirt and rocks scratched my face and arms, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to the Forest Temple.

At the last turn to the tunnel that led to the maze, I pulled my sword out from its sheath and held it at the ready. Running in, my ear snapped in the sound of the wolfos. Jumping at him, I tackled the wolfos to the ground and shoved my sword into his neck. I had no time to deal with fighting.

As the wolfos faded, I turned into the maze and ran. Taking the shield from my back, I held it high even though it weighed down against me. At the first deku shrub, I threw my shield arm into the shrub's face before he could retreat in his home. The shrub flew to the side and hit the corner, dropping to ground. Not caring, I made my way through the maze.

At the top of the stairs, I stopped before running through the long hall way. As the deku shrubs popped up, I ignored them. I groaned in pain and grabbed my arm as their pellets welted my skin. Looking back, I smiled as I saw their shots fall short. I raced up the last bit of stairs.

"Saria!" I hollered. "Saria!" My voice was blood curdling. "Saria! Are you here?!"

Stopping in the middle of the opening, I spun around rapidly, looking for any sign of her. When I saw none, I held my knees with my hands and huffed as I tried to catch my breath. Exhausted, I stood up and turned around to leave, unbelievingly.

"Saria." My heart fluttered.

She stood in front of me in her full form, but the glimmer around her told me what I needed to know. My face dropped, and she noticed. She tilted her head in a comforting way and reached her hand to me, but I didn't move to her.

"Link." She smiled. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Wh – why?" I stared at her, not sure how to feel.

"You know that my heart lies with the temple." Saria said comfortably.

"Yeah but –" I didn't know what to say.

"Why spirit form?" Saria slowly walked over to me. She placed her hand on my elbow and I looked down at it before moving my eyes to meet hers.

"Why?"

"It was a very hard choice." Saria rubbed my arm. "But I lived those seven years while you were locked away in a slumber. I lived enough of my life to know where I want to be. I cannot juggle both my Kokiri life and protect the temple, so I chose to watch it over in the one way I knew I could keep both of our friendship and protect my temple."

"No…" I stepped back from her and watched as she nodded. I turned my back to her. "No…"

I felt my back begin to stutter and my eyes become white hot. Breath shaking, I blinked hard as a tear streamed down my cheek. As I felt the first fall, more and more came. I shook my head furiously, refusing to let her see him.

"Link…" She touched my back gently with her hand.

Jumping at her touch, I crawled forward and turned around, my face soaked in tears and my long hair sticking to my eyes. I pushed up to my feet and looked at her, lost for words. Breathing in hysterics, I took my sword and spun around, yelling as I threw it. It hit the tree in front of me, sinking into the trunk.

"Are you … ok?" Saria said as she stared at my sword and watched as I licked my head back to her. Without thinking, I sprung at her, grabbing her shirt and shaking roughly.

"I can't!" I stared up at her, the tears falling. "I can't do this. Not on my own. Not without you. Not without Zelda."

"I heard she chose not to remember." Saria showed no emotion.

"Why!?" I shook her. "Why did she choose not to remember!?"

"I don't know."

"Why couldn't I choose?!"

"You're not a sage." Her face saddened as she saw me let go and fall to my knees in front of her. Silently, she knelt down in front of me and reached her hand to my face, raising it to look at her. "You're going to be ok. It'll get easier."

It took me a minute to respond. "What if it doesn't?"

"It will." She smiled, stroking my face. "I'll look out for you. So will the other sages."

I nodded as I turned my face away from her. Saria took her free hand and held the other side of my face. She roughly moved my face back to her. She nodded at me, assuring

"Trust me." She said. "Trust me."


	6. Never Really Thought About It

"Really?" She smiled as she held her hands together and her cheeks went pink. Her eyes were big and beady and her smile warmed my heart. The only thing I miss are her golden locks – she keeps them covered with a long head band.

"Really." I smiled back at her and moved my eyes past her to Impa who paced slowly on the opposite side of the courtyard, carefully watching us and eyeing me. Sure, I had just told Zelda how the spiritual stones got into the temple after being hidden away for so many years, but I didn't mention once who collected them. I didn't even mention if it was a boy or girl – I just said 'this person'.

Impa hated it. She knew I was playing around the lines and avoiding her scolds by leaving out very minor details. So long as Zelda knew not that it was me who saved the lands and got the stones, Impa was contempt. Besides, to Zelda, they were just fairy tales.

One day, though, she will remember. She will remember – hopefully – everything and then realise that the boy who's been telling her the stories the whole time is the boy who lived them. Time will only tell. The problem is, is that I feel there is not enough time.

"What is it?" I asked Zelda as I notice her fan her face with her hands.

"It's really hot out today." She blushed, looking away.

"Maybe I can help." I said as I moved my hands to her head band and hesitated as she twitched away. Glancing over at Impa first, I turned back. "Trust me, you'll like it."

At her nod, I placed my hands on the side of her head and pulled back the head band. I felt my mouth smile as I saw her golden hair beneath it. Reaching back, I pulled the band all the way off and set it aside. Her hair fell just to her shoulders. Watching her stare at me speechless, I tucked her hair behind her ears and fixed the hair around her shoulders.

"See." I brought my hands away. "Much better."

"Oh – um, yeah." She blushed as she pulled her hand through her hair. Catching her eyes, she held her glance before twitching towards the entrance. I turned and rolled my eyes as I saw Impa stroll across the courtyard, trying to hide her anger. She stood in front of us.

"I think it is time our guest leaves." She said with her arms folded, but pointing down at me.

"What? No!" Zelda pleaded and I'll admit, I enjoyed it. "Just a little bit longer."

"No," I said, hating myself for it, "she's right. I should be heading out. I have placed to go, people to see."

"Will you visit again?" She stood. "Tell me more stories?"

"Of course." I said, nodding my head and waving goodbye. I glanced up at Impa, her keen eye stuck on me. Raising both eyebrows at her, I took the lead. Just outside the courtyard, she grabbed my wrist and shoved me against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Visiting the Princess." I plainly said.

"Telling her stories." She shot back.

"Folk lore, really." I smirked.

"I'm watching you." She let me go.

"I know." I pushed off the wall. "Until next time."

* * *

I know I can easily play the Serenade of Water and be warped to the outside of the Water Temple at Lake Hylia and then swim across the lake, dive underwater, and enter Zora's domain that way, but I have nothing better to do so why not take the long way? Except, I always hated and never understood why Epona refuses to go in the water. I mean, it's just a small stream and a few jumps for her to make it all the way to the main entrance to Zora's domain. I don't see why she always fuses.

For a moment, I close my eyes and listen to nothing but the sound of the water fall. All I hear is the crash of the water against the rock and the slap as it hits the water, but it is soothing. The fresh scent that the water brings on top of the bright green grass growing on the over hangs – it's amazing.

Enough standing around. I took out my ocarina and brought it to my mouth. Taking in a deep breath, I played Zelda's lullaby. As I stopped, I waited for the water to slow to a light trickle. When it did, I ran forward and jumped into the entrance. I turned to watch the water speed back down.

Inside, I don't take any note of anything. Instead, I head straight up to the room where Ruto and her father, King Zora are. I never really had a strong connection with Ruto, but she is still a friend and is probably going to hold the whole marriage thing over my head for as long as she lives, so why not go see what choice she made?

"Well!" I heard King Zora say as I climbed the last bit of steps. "Look who it is! The fairy boy, Link."

"Pleasure to see you, King Zora." I walked up the last little bit of stairs to talk to him better.

"I'm not sure I'd say 'pleasure'." King Zora said, sounded disgruntled.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"Pah!" He spat. "Like you don't know." Great, Ruto left. "You know, I used to like you, Link. You came in here not long ago with adventure in your eyes and my poor daughter Ruto was missing, and you offered your help. Little did I know, that that would be the biggest mistake in my life!

"It has only been a few days since you got her precious rock – or whatever she calls it – from her. She promised her mother that whoever she gave it to that she would marry them, but of course you know that. So 'la-ti-di-da' there goes my daughter prancing away after some fairy boy. She didn't really seem like herself through, you changed her!"

"I did not change her." I saw where this was going, but I knew what my answer was about Ruto's choice. There is no doubt she chose a spirit form and left for the temple.

"You did!" His fish breath made my stomach turn. "And for that, I ban you from my domain!"

"Wait." I said, expressionless. "So you're going to ban the guy your daughter wants to marry from her home and you expect her to want to come back knowing her father doesn't accept her choice?"

I could see his lips twitch out of anger. He had nothing to say back, I had silences him. What can I say? Even as a small boy, I still got it! I remained silent as I waited for his answer.

"You're right." He looked away. "I guess I cannot ban you from here. Please bring her back to see me though so we can discuss your – wedding. You must understand, I am worried for her – again."

"I do." I bowed to him. "Thank you, King Zora."

Instead of walking down the stairs again, I turned down the hall filled with water and stood at the edge of the waterfall. The Zora there asked me if I wanted to play her game today, but I said no, I had places to be. Bouncing on my feet, I walked back before running forward and diving off. My arms were spread from my body and my head faced down. I shot towards to water like an arrow.

As my body crashed with the water, I pushed forward and swam up, knowing that the domain was shallower than I remember it to be. Gasping for air as I broke the surface, I swam towards the exit to Lake Hylia. Taking a deep breath, I swam under water and through the tunnel.

* * *

"Ruto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pulled myself from the water onto the island on top of the water temple. "Ruto! I know you are here! Show yourself! Show yourself right now!"

"That certainly is no way to treat your future wife." I heard Ruto say behind me. Relieved, I turned around and my mouth dropped. I don't know why, but I expected her to be little again. Coughing awkwardly, I closed my mouth and slid down to the grass.

"What is it?" She looked at me, trying to read my expression.

"Nothing." I sighed. "I'm just tired. Everything is so familiar, but it seems so … different."

"You'll get used to it." She approached me.

"And that is another thing I am sick of!" I snapped. "You, Impa, and Saria have all been telling me that it'll get better, that it'll get easier, and that I'll be alright. Well guess what, Ruto! It hasn't happened yet!"

"We wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true." She smiled.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." I shook my head in disbelief. "By the way, why did you choose your adult form?"

"I already lived my childhood once." She sat beside me. "I don't need to live it again."

"Why spirit form?" I said. "You father is worried sick."

"I don't want to be the queen he wants me to be." She said. "Never wanted to be. It is half the reason why I told him I was going to marry you, in hopes that he would say I cannot rule the domain with a Hylian husband. That, and my temple is my calling. I can do it more good in spirit form than I can otherwise. I can be here in a heartbeat rather than trying to rush if I'm not near."

"When did you tell him you were leaving to 'look for me'? Nice lie by the way."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. "And the day you defeated Ganondorf, right after I made my decision."

"You would have been an adult, though." I scratched my head. "Your father saw you as a child."

"I used some of my sage powers to form an illusion of my child self for him." She explained. "He couldn't handle knowing what really happened."

"He tried to ban me."

"Did he?" She chuckled. "Oh father, never learn, do you? I'll set things straight with him so he won't cause you more trouble."

"Thanks." I stood. "Well, I best be going. It's getting dark and I'm exhausted. Thanks for everything, Ruto."

"Wait." She said as I reached the bridge. "Question."

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"Why are you going to every temple individually?" She asked. "Well, I get that Saria and I are the first ones who you have visited, but you do know you can just go to the Temple of Time and call the sages there? That way all of us who you want to see will show up together. It'll save you a lot of time."

"I never really thought about it." I admitted, but now I was.


	7. Break Me

Standing just outside the entrance to Lake Hylia, I lifted my ocarina to my mouth and called Epona. She neighed as I saw her run towards me in the distance. Smiling at her, I mounted her back before backing up and kicking her forward. As fast as I could get her to go, we jumped over the two fences guarding the lake.

In Hyrule field again, I stopped. I looked around and debated where to go. I could call it a day and go home, but I really don't want to deal with Mido again, he is always on my back these days. I could go see Zelda again, but I feel as though Impa will not allow it.

What Ruto told me is still bothering me. She said I could simply call the sages all together at once from the Temple of Time. Was she lying to me? I was so overwhelmed with everything that I didn't even think about warping there as I pushed Epona forward, cutting across the field to Hyrule castle.

At the draw bridge, I dismounted Epona and stroked her nose before walking through the gates. The guard watched me, but did not say a word. It was becoming dusk and I knew the draw bridge would be closing soon, but with the sun still in the sky, I knew he couldn't stop me.

In the market, stragglers hung around and there was a quiet murmur. The shops were beginning to close down and the ones who opened at night turned their lights on. It was so peaceful to see the market this empty before it became pitch black.

Ignoring the faces eyeing me, a young boy, wandering the castle alone, I walked up the steps to the Temple of Time. I must say, I was kind of nervous as I climbed the stairs to the entrance of the temple. My throat became dry and I felt the heaviness in my body, but I still walked. I needed answers.

Inside the temple, the moon light shined through the windows and lit up the room. Walking, my footsteps echoed. I looked around, searching for any sign of the sages. I stopped as I stood on the small pedestal where I would have landed on after warping.

"Saria." I spoke quietly. "Come talk to me."

"What is it?" I heard her reply behind me.

"I wanted to see if what Ruto said was true." I turned, smiling at her. I watched as she waved her arms, showing me the Temple, telling me that it was real.

"Is that all?" She questioned, and her spirit figure became more prominent as her body became less defined.

"No." I said quickly and she came back. I took a deep breath. "Rauru, Ruto, Nabooru, Darunia, show yourselves!"

As I said their names, they appeared in a circle around me. As they did, my breathing became harder. I breathed loud and my eyes became strained as I opened them as wide as I could. I spun around, staring at the sages I called and felt my jaw quiver. Light headed, I fell to my knees.

"Link…" Saria said and I heard her footsteps come towards me.

"No!" I shouted as I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I buried my face in my hands, my breath rasped.

"Brother." Darunia said in his low, rumbly voice. "What is bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?!" I shouted, laughing sarcastically through my words. "Look at you!" I stood, spinning in a circle, throwing my hand at them. "All of you! All of you chose the same thing! All of you – spirits – older. Except …"

I fell silent, for a moment, trying to calm down. The corner of my eye caught Nabooru's shoes. "Nabooru! It is obviously that Darunia remembers me and what has happened by him referring to me as brother, but you! Do you remember?!"

"I do." She said hesitantly. I fell back to my knees, staring forward blankly. I can't believe it. All the sages, all of them chose to remember. All of them chose spirit form. All of them chose their older lives. All of them chose to remember. All of them, except Zelda.

"I realise how hard this must be." Ruto said soothingly but I merely shook my head, my shoulders shaking as I breathed and shivered at the same time. I covered my hand with my mouth and sat there, not able to talk. I moved my mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came. Finally, I forced the words out.

"Why?" I spat, looking to Saria. She looked back, her face sullen.

"Why?" She said back.

"Why!" I hollered, standing back up. "You know what I mean by why! All of you! Tell me! Why could all of you choose! Why did every single one of you choose spirit form?! Why did all of you choose your older form?! Why!"

"We are sages." Nabooru said. "And we have lived."

"I'm so sick of that answer!" My head hurt from my frustration. I fell silent and all that could be heard is my breathing. "Why didn't she choose … why is she little? Why does she not remember?"

There was silent. I looked at them desperately.

"Why!" I screamed, tears bursting through my eyes and spit coming out of my mouth. "Why! … Why …"

My head was spinning, I couldn't stop it. The world around me became a blur and my head and body felt so light. I couldn't hold my body up. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I fell back, expecting to hit the ground. I stopped as my body hit another.

"Call a fairy here, Saria." Nabooru said, holding me in her arms. "He has over worked himself and has become weak. He is taking this far worse than expected."

I don't know how long it took, but I felt relieved as a fairy swarmed my body and healed me. I stood up, calm and feeling as if I had the best sleep in my life. I was so refreshed. The Sages were looking at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Navi…" I said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Saria said. "I'm sorry she left you."

I nodded my head hard, trying to let the message sink in, but I refused to believe that she was gone. I brought my hand to my hips and breathed deep, wanting this whole thing to be some type of wicked spell or dream. I'd give anything to have this be fake.

"Zelda…" I finally said after a long silence.

"We cannot tell you why she has chosen to forget, or chosen her child form." Darunia said.

"Why?" I was so sick of asking it, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Because she didn't tell us." Nabooru said and I looked at Saria who nodded, telling me that she was telling the truth. "Before we all went back, the sages came together to say what we had chosen at once, together, so that way we could not influence the other choice. After we said it, we were warped to what we had chosen. We said it at once, all of us, except Zelda and Impa. We never heard her choice. She never said it. Impa wished to do whatever she could to protect Zelda, and so her remembering in Hylian form was her fate. She must have made her choice silently. I'm sorry, Link."

I let the words sink in. Not even the sages knew, and the way Saria looked at me told me she wasn't lying. It's never a good thing that is happening to me these days. It is always one bad thing after another after another. The only thing I am completely sure of is that this whole thing is starting to break me.


	8. She's gone

"Have you heard the tale of the seven sages?" I said as I sat in front of Zelda with my legs crossed, my hands hanging in front of my knees. She sat across from me, her smile wide and her cheeks pink. Zelda straightened her back and shook her head no wildly, I smiled back when she stopped.

"Tell me." She grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes, begging. Looking down at them and having the world stand on still for just those few seconds, I nodded my head, agreeing. Her hands slipped from mine as she clasped her hands together, clapping.

"It's said there are seven of them." I began. "Each one has their own temple to protect. As you know, there are six races of Hyrule: Hylian, Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Sheikah, and Gerudo. Each race has a sage to represent them. Imagine," I said as I scooted beside her and waved my arm in front of us as if showing her a vast view, "all the way out in the desert, forest, mountain, lake, village, and even right here in the castle town; all of them have their own temple to protect.

"But they need help protecting them, for all the evil that would be placed on the land from an overlord would prove to need too much for them. They need a hero. So one boy, one boy who had no idea what was even happening to him or Hyrule was given a task by one of these sages, a task to vanquish the evil placed upon our land. That one boy saved all those sages from having their temples destroyed from the evil forces and brought them together to fight beside him and to end the reign of darkness."

I looked over at Impa who was standing with her arms crossed, eyeing me. Smiling at her, I looked down to Zelda whose mouth was slightly opened and her eyes wide, taking in the story. As she noticed me stop, she asked for me to continue.

"To thank the boy for helping them, they not only granted him with their powerful allies, but they also gave him priceless medallions as a sign of their gratitude and to prove how heroic he is should anyone doubt him. The hero never once had anyone doubt him, not one but the evil overlord and his minions and because of that, there was no need to prove him, or his followers, that the hero stood before them. All he had to do was slay them."

"That's an amazing story." Zelda turned to face me. "But there's just one tiny question I have."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You said there were seven sages," she began and I nodded, "and you said that each sage represents a race here in Hyrule. If there are only six races, who is the seventh sage?"

"Well," I looked at her, wanting to tell her the truth, but I knew I must not, "the six sages have a leader. That leader is the seventh sage, or the first, however you want to look at it."

"Wow," she looked into the sky, amazed, "I can only imagine what it must be like to lead seven powerful sages, powerful enough to help rid the land of evil."

Impa stepped forward as she watched Zelda's reaction more closely, seeing if any of my words would set her memory. Raising my eyebrows at her, I silently told her that I knew what I was doing and that nothing had altered her memory. Licking her top lip, Impa turned away.

"That reminds me," I said as I reached behind me to grab the Ocarina of Time, "I don't really know how it reminds me, but that doesn't matter. I … found this and thought you'd like to have it. I know you know how precious it is, so here."

I handed over the ocarina to her and she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. Slowly, she reached her hand out and took the ocarina from my hand. She brought it to her mouth and played a long, beautiful note. Enjoying the moment, Zelda looked at the ocarina before pushing it back into my hands.

"I can't." She said. "I know how rare this is and how much trouble it must have been to get it. It is sacred, take care of it."

"I insist." I said, pushing it back. Grinning, she looked at me. Holding the ocarina closer to her and bouncing it in my hand, I told her to take it. Smirking awkwardly, she took it.

"How ever did you find it?" She said as she held it in the palm of her hands.

"Y –" I stopped myself from telling her that she gave it to me. "An old friend helped me find it. It was easy once I was told the way."

"I'd like to meet this friend." She placed the ocarina in her lap.

"So would I." I said. "I don't mean it like that. I mean that it has been a while since I've seen her and it would be nice to see her again. As of right now, she is gone."

"Oh," her face fell, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…" I paused. "… so am I. I better go, though. I've been here a while. I'll be sure to visit again."

"See you then, my hero." I heard her say as I walked down the few steps in the yard. As she said them, I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over to Impa who too had frozen. Swallowing hard, I turned back to her.

"Why'd you call me hero?" I said slowly.

"No real reason." She smiled and held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth. "I like to make up stories too, just like the ones you tell me, but I am shy so I do not share them with you. In my stories, you are my hero."

"There is one thing you have to know about stories, though." I said, watching my words.

"What's that?"

"Don't get too caught up in them." I backed away. "Or else you will forget to live. Until next time, my princess."

As I turned, I could see Impa's muscles loosen. She sighed under her breath and watched me as I walked towards her. Glancing back at Zelda, I watched her wave her hand to me. I smiled as I waved back, turning back around to see Impa standing in front of me. She followed me out the castle.

"So." She said. "I noticed you called most of the sages to the Temple of Time, but you didn't call me. I find that a bit curious."

"It was done purposefully." I replied. "I've gone out of my way to talk to all the sages, and already haven talked to you, I found no need to call you."

"You called Ruto and Saria." She eyed me. "I know you talked to them before the temple. I'm not angry, I'm just curious. There is a solid reason why you didn't call the princess, but no need why to leave me out."

"Calling you would take your time away from Zelda." I mounted Epona who was still waiting for my just across the draw bridge. "You've stressed to me how important it is to watch over her as much as you can. Besides, leaving her for a meeting you cannot tell her about would be a tad bit … curious … to her, don't you think? I didn't call you for a reason. Until next time, Impa."


	9. Don't Hurt My Daughter

"I noticed I didn't talk to you the last time we met." I said as I sat in the middle of the Temple of Time as Rauru stood in front of me.

"It is alright, Link." He nodded down to me in a slight bow, his hands held together in the sleeves of his robe.

"I'm not taking this very well." I scratched the back of my neck.

"So we've noticed." He nodded again before waving his hand, showing me the temple. "This is the world you belong in."

"_Belong in?" _I mocked as I pushed from the ground. "How could you possibly believe I belong here? Sure, maybe if I wasn't stuck in a child's body with the mind of an adult and not the only one who remembers other than the sages, then maybe, _maybe_, I would belong here."

"Are you forgetting who cared for you while you were asleep all those years?" Rauru said calmly.

"Of course not!" I snapped. "Though, I must have been pretty easy to tend to a boy who was _asleep_!"

"Exactly!" Rauru pointed to me and stepped forward. "You were asleep, you didn't live those seven years. This is a chance for you to make up for the lost time!"

"I did my living as I fought to save Hyrule." I said, squaring my shoulders. "I grew up faster than any other child and matured in a heartbeat. I am not a little kid anymore despite the fact I look like one. It is only obvious that I wouldn't take this well."

"There is much you can do in this world." He tried to reassure me, but I didn't believe him.

"Like what?!" I felt the saliva spit from my mouth as I shouted. My face became hot and my forehead seared in anger. "Grow up with all that I knew gone? Try to find a woman to marry and have her love me but think I am crazy when I try to tell her who I am because she _doesn't remember_? Try to teach my children how to fight, if I have any, but have their mother refuse for me to teach them because there is no danger in this world when really there is! But of course, she will not believe me!"

"The world will not be calm forever." Rauru said as if he was telling me, not suggesting. "There will be your time to come back and do your part in these lands again."

"When!?" I shout, throwing my hand up. "When I am long gone from this world and teaching the future hero how to fight as a spirit or something because I waited so long to teach someone that that is all that remains of me?"

"That is not what I meant." He replied.

"Then what did you mean." I said sternly, turning my back from him.

"You are too focused on the negatives to look at all the positives." He stepped towards me. "Before you knew who you were, you were a Kokiri with a clear outlook on the world, you can go back to that."

"The child inside of me is dead." I stared towards the exit of the temple. "He lives no more. All I am is an empty shell waiting to be fixed before I crack and bleed. Perhaps then, it may be too late for you sages to save me."

"We will always guard you." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"There is much in this world you cannot protect." I didn't look back at him.

"So is there for you." He dropped his hand from my shoulder and I watched it fall.

"Like imminent death?"

"Your death will not be imminent." Rauru pushed my back towards the exit. "You should go. There is much of the world to see."

Looking back at him, I nodded as I exited the Temple. As I sun hit my eyes, I shaded them as I watched the sky. As I watched, Kaepora Gaebora soared across the sky above me, turning his head in my direction. Acknowledging him, I walked into the castle market.

No one watched me as I left the castle. It was relieving yet awkward. When I was collecting the spiritual stones, people would whisper and look over from the rumors spreading the Lands – I hated the stares. Now, with people ignoring me, it felt odd.

Across the bridge, I mounted Epona and rode to the ranch. Inside, I breathed in deep the smell of the farm. I don't know why, but I love the smell of the animals and the trampled grass. When I saw Ingo, I clenched my hands and forced myself not to attack him. He had no idea he had done harm, so why punish him? I can't help but to want to kill him.

"Fairy Boy!" Malon said as she saw Epona and I rode into the training field. Smiling at her, I slid off Epona and watched as she hugged Epona as she nodded her head and stomped her hoof on the ground. "I was hoping you'd come and visit soon!"

"I had a feeling she was feeling homesick, so I brought her here to visit." I said to her and watched as her cheeks blushed. She put her hands behind her back and rocked in spot.

"Thank you." She shied away before turning back to Epona. "You have grown so big! So strong! Look at your hair!"

"Why thank you." I smiled as watched as Malon opened her mouth and then closed it, lost for words. Her face was beat red in embarrassment. "I know you were talking to Epona, Malon."

"Right." she said as she moved back to grooming Epona. "You've taken very well care of her. Daddy made a good choice by letting you buy her. How did you get all those Rupees to afford her?"

"I have my ways." I smiled, moving to Epona. I leaned my hands on her back and turned my head to Malon who was stroking her nose.

"Well, I'm glad that if we had to sell her to someone, that it was you." Malon said as she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek quickly. Stepping back, I brought my hand to my cheek and looked over at her. She stared horrified at the entrance. Confused, I turned to watch her father coming towards us.

"Hello, Talon." I nodded to him. "I just came to let Malon see Epona. She seems to think I've been taking good care of her."

"It appears you have." Talon said before moving his gaze to Malon who awkwardly shifted away. "Malon, why don't you go help Ingo milk the cows?"

"No!" I said without thinking. My face dropped and panicked for words. "What I mean is, sir, is that Ingo looks capable enough to handle a simple task. Malon should be fine here with the horses."

"Ingo likes to procrastinate." Talon looked down at me. "Malon will be sure the job gets done. We are almost out of milk ourselves and we have orders to go out tomorrow so it needs to be done. Off you go, Malon."

"Yes, Daddy." She said before running towards Ingo.

Out of ear reach, Talon took a hold of my shoulder and turned me towards him. "My daughter is quite fond of you. Are you aware of this?"

"I had a feeling." I admitted, but I didn't see it until she kissed my cheek.

"Don't hurt my daughter." Talon said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I won't." I looked into his eyes, telling him I meant it. He stood silent for a moment.

"Don't hurt my daughter." He said again before walking away.


	10. Don't Mess With The Graves

I don't even know where to go next. I still don't want to go back home, I feel as if I don't belong there anymore. Mido seems to have them all wrapped under his finger anyways, so what's the point in trying? I guess I'll explore some more, not like I have been doing that for months anyways.

Ahead of me, Hyrule field stands. The sun is rising in the sky and the Stalchildren and burrowing back into the ground to avoid the blistering heat and brightness. Though, for some odd reason, they leave me alone when I stand on the path, so I watch them walk limply around the field at night.

As the sun rises, I can see the stairs of Kakariko Village and the tops of the trees. The sound of the stream in the distance can barely be heard and it sooths me, but not for long. Fisting my hands and rubbing the back of my eyes, I yawn as I stretch, pulling myself onto Epona.

Tapping her sides, we ride into the field away from the ranch as the cucoo crows. I follow the path to Kakariko village, letting the wind fly through the hair escaping from my hat. I arrive their when the sun is high, midday.

I've always hated how I couldn't bring Epona into any of the towns or villages, but rules are rules. When I kiss her nose goodbye, I climb the stairs. Inside the village, the guard at the gate glances at me, but takes no more notice.

There is a cucoo running around in front of the tree. Seriously, Anju? I've already gathered these cucoos for you once and you took the liberty of letting them escape again? I get that they give you bumps or whatever you want to call them, but soon enough you will grow out of them so troop through. Watching the cucoo walk around me, I hesitate, debating on gathering them again, but then I leave.

As I pass Anju, I take note of her worried face, but I still ignore her. I ignore everyone. I ignore Mutoh standing by the tree, the workers sweating as they run, and the man waving at me from the roof. I'm not in the mood to talk to them. I'm barely in the mood to talk to anyone.

I walk pass them all and go to the graveyard. The only one ever here is the little graveyard boy who refuses to tell anyone his name, so I can easily mull all day in my own thoughts without being bothered.

When I walk in, the sky is darker, shaded by all the trees. It's nice. Keeping on the rock path, I looked at the boy as he waved his stick at me and watched me carefully. Shaking my head away from him, I climbed the hill and walked around to the Royal Family's Tomb.

Standing in front of it, I took a deep breath before sitting on the edge. I remember coming here the first time, terrified as I played Zelda's Lullaby to enter the tomb. The first time I saw the Redead … the shivers that crawled up my spine. I still hate them, but now that I have the Sun's song, I don't even have to worry.

"Hey, you!" I heard the little boy say and I shook my head into reality, coming out of my daze. He stood in front of me with one hand on his hip and the other shaking his stick.

"What?" I snarled.

"Don't be messing with the graves!" He huffed.

"I'm not." I said with attitude. "I'm just sitting here."

"On the tomb." He pointed behind me and I turned to look at the grave.

"So?" I chuckled.

"So!" He quickly said. "So, I'll tell Dampé."

"Go ahead!" I invited him, opening my arms.

He went to opened his mouth, but then shut it, lost for words. The boy shook his head and tapped his foot, angry that I silenced him. Smirking, I leaned back against the tomb just to aggravate him.

"You know as well as I do that Dampé doesn't come out until night, and by then, you'll be in bed." I sat forward, placing my elbows on my knees.

"Well, I'm going to go try anyways!" He stomped and turned away. I chuckled as he jogged along the path.

"Go ahead." I smiled at him.

He looked back, but didn't stop. The boy marched up to Dampé's house and knocked loudly on it before turning around and looking up at me. I waved to him, leaning back on the tomb. He stood there for a minute before turning back to the door, disappointed.

He stepped away from the door and his shoulders fell. He looked back up at me and then raised his eyes above me. Curious, I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. Looking back to him, I raised my hands by my face and lifted my shoulders, smirking at him.

I saw his face twitch in anger. He rocked on his feet for a minute, trying to decide what to do, before running out of the graveyard. Satisfied, I leaned back on the tomb and shut my heavy eyes.

* * *

"Hey Kid!" I jumped as I heard the voice shout at me. I pushed up from the tomb and blinked my eyes open. "Don't mess around with the graves!"

I stared at the hunched back, distorted face of Dampé, holding his shovel and wearing his potato-sac-like jumper. Awkwardly, I stood up and shook my head, telling him that I understood.

"I'm Dampé, the gravekeeper!" Dampé said, lifting his shovel to his shoulder and standing up as straight as he could.

"I know." I said. "I've met you before."

He looked at me confused for a minute before smiling and pointing at me. "That's right! You are the boy who gave me all the rupees to hunt for treasure, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." I smile, nodding.

"Oh, thank you!" He said raising his hands and shaking his shovel in the air. "Thanks to you, I could afford a stronger, harder, shovel and because of that I found my ultimate treasure – no you can't have it! You can't even see it so don't bother asking!"

"I wasn't going to." I said, but I knew that the treasure he was talking about was the hookshot. Now that I think about it, when I found the hookshot, Dampé was dead. It's weird to think that this man standing in front of me will be dead soon and that it is inevitable. I wonder how the little boy will take it when it happens.

"How come you don't open the door for the little boy?" I asked suddenly and Dampé scratched his bald head.

"I will just scare him." He said. "Besides, I sleep during the day so he is just disturbing my sleep."

"He admires you, you know." I said, suddenly feeling bad for the little boy. "He would never be scared by you."

"Is that right?" It looked as if his eyes sparkled in the moonlight from being amazed.

"Yes, he would love to meet you." Why was I trying to help this little kid?

"Perhaps someday," Dampé said and I smiled, "when he is older. For now, there is nothing I can do for the little boy and there is also nothing I can do for you unless you want to play my treasure game. I will let you stay in the graveyard for as long as you want – so long as you don't mess with the graves. Good night, young one."

Dampé walked away from me and I stood there, not saying a word. I had just spent an entire day and half the night sitting on this grave, is this really what my life has come to? Sighing, I walked the opposite way that Dampé was walking so I wouldn't disturb his guard, and walked back into Kakariko village.


	11. It's complicated

Kakariko village is so peaceful at night. Hearing the chirps of the crickets and the crows of the late flying guays. Only few roam the street and it is almost completely silent, the lit windows guiding most of the way.

Enjoying the silence, I walked past the unbuilt shooting gallery and down the stairs in front of the well. As I ran through the light of the window to my right, I glanced in to see the fire slowly dying, the woman inside tending to it as Mutoh's workers slept on the beds. I stopped for a moment to watch, but ran as the lady caught my eye.

I guess I can go somewhere else now, now that I have spent the entire day and most of the night lazing around in the graveyard, so I head for the exit. As I ran ahead of the tree near the entrance, my eye caught on the bunched over Grog. Few feet away from him, I stopped walking.

I stood for a minute, sucking in my lips and grinning. I had helped him when I was older, barely realizing that I was helping him, and he was never there when I came back with his medicine. I have no idea where he went or if Fado told the truth of him turning into a Stalfos, but all I know is that he is sitting here now. Alone.

Hesitating, I turned around and stood in front of him. Slowly, his head rose as he looked at me. All he did was stare back at me, his eyebrows low and covering some of his eyes and his slender body so weak that I could see his bones. He sat on a red box beside pouches as if all his belongings were with him and now that I think about it, it is probably all he has. When he saw that I wasn't saying anything, he sneered at me.

"Hello." I said, my height matching his sitting down.

"As I've told you before, young one," he groaned, his voice low, "people are disgusting. My own father and mother are disgusting. My sister is disgusting, and so is my grandmother. You are disgusting too!"

He shook his hand at me and looked back down, but I didn't leave. I moved beside him and sat, stretching my hands over my knees and looking over to him. He looked back at me with a disgruntled face before turning away.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know?" I questioned him and at first he didn't move, but then turned to me.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "What do you mean by that?"

"You hide away all day to be alone, and then you come out here all night to be alone." I said. "There is no sense hiding who you are."

"Ha!" He mocked. "Do you even know why my father is? Or how this town views me as?"

"I do, actually." He rolled his eyes at me. "No, really. Your father is Mutoh." His face dropped as I said his name. "He is ashamed of you, isn't he? He tells people that it is because you sit around all day and night, but it is really because of the way you look."

"Don't judge me on the way I look." He said quickly.

"I'm not." I responded. "But your father does, and you hate it, and I don't blame you. Still, sitting around all day and night is just going to give him the satisfaction and right to brag that his son is exactly who he says you are, not who you are."

He sat silent for a moment. "I can see you are from the forest." He changed the subject. "Why'd you leave it?"

"It's not my home anymore." I answered honestly. "At least I don't feel like it is, and I lost a dear friend. I have to find her."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that Kakariko Village doesn't feel like my home to me anymore either?" He said. "And that I want to leave to find someone, too?"

I know he was talking about finding himself and leaving to escape his family and the people here. I'm not sure how he would react if I told him I knew why he was leaving, so I decided to play around the lines.

"Well," I stretched my back, "I would say that you haven't given the village enough of a chance."

"_Enough of a chance_?" He laughed. "Look at me! I'm probably twice your age, I've done my living. If someone smaller and younger than me can make the decision to leave his home, surely I can do the same thing."

"But!" I interjected. "How have you spent your time here? Hiding in the dark?"

"Showing myself in the day time only got me stares and a disappointed head shake from my father." He looked down at his feet.

"Maybe if you didn't let it bother you." I suggested and Grog shook his head.

"You really don't think I haven't?" He spoke, desperately. "You really don't think I've tried everything to overcome the feeling of being belittled? Of being _alone_? I don't belong here, just as you don't belong in the forest."

"Is that why you sit here night after night with all of your belongings?" I said and watched as he looked down at the sacs. "Because you feel like you don't belong here and are debating on leaving every night when no one would see or notice you go? But you're still holding on to the small feeling of hope that someday it'll get better? I can tell you myself that it's not going to get better if you just sit here. Do something about it. Even if you try and fail, at least you tried."

"How do you, a kid, know all of this?" Was his response, but by his delayed reaction I know that he soaked in every word.

"It's complicated." I smirked. "How come a teenager never realized this himself?"

"It's complicated." He shifted his body, sneering.

"Look," I said, pushing from the ground and standing up, "just don't do anything you'll regret. You'll never forgive yourself if you do. Trust me."

"I'll keep it in mind, kid." He nodded. "Thanks for talking to me. It's nice to know that I'm not invisible to everyone."

Smiling at him, I started towards the entrance of the village. Halfway there, I slowed down as I turned my head back towards Grog. His head was back to leaning between his shoulders and his body crouched over on himself. Not wanting him to turn out the way I know he would, I sighed as I turned back around.

"Hey, kid!" He shouted and I stopped walking, but did not turn back to him. "I'm really a good guy, you know." There was a short pause. "Don't you believe me?"

I stood for a moment before turning my head over my shoulders. He was still crouched over. Hesitantly, I began to walk as I still stared back at Grog. Seeing a bit of him in myself, I left the village, not turning back.


	12. Just A Scratch

For a moment I think that I haven't slept in days, but then I remember that I just spent most of the night sleeping in the graveyard so I think nothing more of it. I just left Kakariko village and instead of travelling the field, I sat on the stairs, waiting for day light to come.

I wasn't wearing any mask, nor was I sitting along the path. That left me open to the Stalchildren sensing my presence and rising from the ground. When the first one appeared, I heard Epona neigh and kick into the sky. Glancing at her, I looked back to the stalchild slowly making their way towards me. As it did, I dug into my pouch and grabbed my sling shot. I took a deku seed and readied my shot. I waited until the stalchild was inches from clawing at my face with its bony hands before leaning slightly back and releasing the seed. The bones fell apart and tumbled to the ground, turning to ashes. Grinning, I leaned back, waiting for the next.

They came one after the other and each one fell to the ground when the deku seed collided with them. As they turned to ashes, I reached for the seed on the ground, checking to see if they were fine for a second use. The ones that were I stashed back into my pouch, the ones that weren't, I threw into the distance.

My right eye was closed as I steadied my aim. The stalchild was slowly approaching me and in the distance I could see the moon beginning to disappear. I saw its bones fingers reach out as it slashed at me, just falling short. I didn't shoot, not yet. The child's hand fell against my face, cold as can be, hard and sharp. His bones fingers scratched the side of my face – just a scratch. I had to know that this was real, that I wasn't dreaming.

Feeling the burn, I pulled my arm back, ready to let go of the seed. Just before I did, the stalchild screeched and retreated back into the ground. Lowering my arms, I looked over to Epona who was bobbing her head. Sighing, I brought my hand to the scratch on my face. No blood was on my hand, but I could feel the scratches.

Curious, I stood up and walked down the stairs. Petting Epona's head, I placed my hand on her nose and guided her with me over to the stream. Watching her as she lowered her mouth and drank, I glanced into the river. There, under my left cheek, were four pink scratches on my face. Ignoring them, I looked to the castle as I heard the gate lock open.

Hopping on Epona, I rode over and jumped down. Without looking at the guard, I walked into the castle. The chatter hit my ears immediately. I've always hated it, I prefer a quieter place. Ignoring it, I walked around the fountain and watched and spinning couple. Feeling a slight longing for the intimacy, I blinked away.

"Hey, kid!" I heard someone say and turned around looked around for anyone else he could be talking to. "Yes, you, in the green!"

I turned around, confused but my shoulders dropped as I saw the boy in green slapping his hands on his lap over and over, his long roan hair covering his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I approached him.

"Yes?" I said sarcastically.

"Please … Please sell me something … Please." He slapped down on his thighs. "Anything, I will buy what you have!"

"I have nothing for you." I said.

"Anything!" He clapped. "A bug, fish, or even a fairy!"

"Why do you want to buy things anyways?" I questioned.

"I like to own things!" He continued to clap and to be honest, it was getting annoying. "Please sell me something."

"No." I barked and walked away, leaving him speechless.

It was time again, I decided, to go see Princess Zelda. Leaving the rowdy market behind, I walked down the path towards the tree before turning and approaching the gate guard. He waved to me and lifted his spear, throwing it back down to the ground. The gate opened before I reached it.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked by.

"Hey," he called after me and I turned to him, "why is the Princess so fond of you?"

"I don't know." I said, walking backwards. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I have no privilege to talk to the princess." He said, his words falling at the end.

"Then I guess you may never know." I waved, turning back around as I began to climb up the hill and through the two guards on either end. They nodded at me, but didn't question. Pleased that they finally got used to me, I continued up until I walked through the door that led to the gardens before the courtyard.

When I walked into the courtyard, Impa stood at the entrance as always and looked down at me. She fixed her stance as I walked by but said nothing to me. Glad, I walked across the grass and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, Zelda turned around.

"Ah!" She squealed. "You're back."

She ran from the window and down the steps, jumping as she threw her arms around my neck. Catching her, I spun her around before placing her back down by the steps. I smiled as she clapped excitedly. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs. Sitting down, she pat the cement in front of her.

"Tell me more stories, Link!" She said, her cheeks big and pink. Feeling my heart race, I nodded to her and swallowed as I sat down. Her smile was so wide, it warmed my heart. I couldn't help but smile back. Only when her smile slowly leave her face, so did mine.

"What?" I questioned, my heart beating hard, scared I had done something wrong.

"Your face…" She said and I brought my hand to my cheek, I had already forgotten about it.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smiled as I shook my head, telling her not to worry, as I looked at the ground.

"Tell me that story!" She said, scooting forward. She sat on her knees with her hands on her legs, her head tilted slightly to the left, waiting for me to begin.

"It's not that great of a story." I began, but she still told me to continue. "Alright. I was just leaving Kakariko village. I knew it was nightfall, but I didn't care. By the time I got to the castle gate, it would be morning, so it didn't matter to me. As I walked down the stairs leading to the village, my horse, Epona, reigned up. Worried for her, I ran to her side. As she kicked into the sky, I turned around to see what had startled her. A stalchild, taller than me, was walking towards us. Grabbing my sword," I showed Zelda my Kokiri sword and her eyes widened. "I slashed his ribs and he fell to the ground defeated! Happy, I stood there, but my horse still was neighing wildly. When I turned around, it was too late. The stalchild was upon me, clawing as hard as it could at me. I struggled, avoiding its hands, but just as I slashed him with my sword, he gave one last blow. Those scratched that you see on my face are from his cold hands," I took her hands between mine and she looked down and shivered, pretending my hands were ice, "scratching my face."

Sure, I had stretched the truth, but only to spice up the story a bit. Besides, how wide her eyes were told me that she had enjoyed my story. Zelda pretended to shiver as she slid her hands from mine. She smiled again before looking back at my face.

"You are so brave." She whispered. "I wish I was, too."

If only she remembered who she was. A sage. A sheikah. Sheik. She is so much braver than I ever could be. Her life was in danger more than mine, but she still disguised herself and helped me save Hyrule. She did it without anyone knowing. When she revealed herself … all was almost lost. I saved her. I protected her. I always will.

"Let me make your face better." She said and I didn't move. Zelda smiled as she crawled towards me on her knees. I could feel my heart beat in my ears and my head getting hotter and hotter, my cheeks feeling as if they were on fire.

Her lips touched my scratches and I melted at her touch. I closed my eyes, letting the moment stand. As I felt her lips part from my cheek, I sighed and opened my eyes. Everything was calm. She leaned away from me and blushed, looking over her shoulder. She looked back, blushing.

I couldn't help it. I leapt forward, sliding my hands across her cheeks and behind her head. I pulled her hair cover from her head and let her golden locks fall. Wrapping my hands in her hair, I pulled her forward and pressed my lips hard against hers, my body shaking beneath me. At first, she didn't understand, why would she? She is too young to understand. But then, she puckered her lips back to mine. Finally.

I finished the kiss and pulled slowly back, my hands letting go of her hair and sliding back to her cheeks. I stared at her, wanting her to remember, wanting her to feel, but all she did was blush and not have that feeling in her eyes. The feeling I had right now.

Caught in the moment, I didn't notice Impa wrap her hand around my arm and pull me up. My eyes went wide as I kicked for the ground. Impa roughly put me down but still pulled me away with her.

"Impa!" Zelda stood quickly, begging. "Please, it was just a kiss!"

"I realise it was just a _kiss_." Impa glared down at me. "But that does not mean I need to talk to this boy about it!"

She pulled me around her body and pushed me forward. I stumbled forward, running as I tried to catch myself. Holding my hands out to steady myself, I turned around and recoiled as Impa stormed towards me.

"Impa!" Zelda begged.

"Please, my Princess, I will not harm him." She didn't look back at her, but I glanced over Impa's shoulders and watched as Zelda nodded and watched silently.

"What do you think you're doing?" She whispered angrily down at me and I shot my head in her direction.

"Nothing." I swallowed hard.

"Nothing?!" She laughed. "I hardly call that nothing!"

"Alright." I sneered. "Kissing Zelda, does that make it any better?"

"I know a harmless kiss when I see one." She threw her finger in my face.

"So?" I pushed her hand away.

"That was _not_ a meaningless kiss!" Impa threw her finger back to me. "That had feeling behind it, and a lot of it. It may have been just a kiss to Zelda, but it was much more to you."

"I couldn't help it." I said, quieter this time.

"You can't spring that upon her!" She stepped closer. "Do you have any idea what she is going through?"

"Let me guess, whatever you _think_ she is going through?" I hissed back, pushing her hand away again and stepping even closer. "She doesn't remember a thing and you know it! Because of that, all she is a girl growing up. She is going through the stages of growing up and nothing more, but me on the other hand –"

"You what?" She rolled her eyes, mocking me.

"I remember it all!" I yelled, looking back to Zelda who was still watching us. Impa looked back at her for a moment before turning back. I lowered my voice. "I remember being an adult. I remember how much better it is than being a child. I remember _feeling_. I am _literally_ an adult stuck in a child's body. Do you have any idea how hard that is?"

"I can only imagine how hard it must be to love the Princess like an adult, but have her love you back like a child." Impa said sarcastically. "Because that is what you are! A child! Remember it!"

"I've tried." I turned away.

"Stay away." She whispered into my ear.

"No."

"It's best for her."

"You don't know what's best for her." I turned to face her. "So stop fooling yourself."

I walked around Impa and back over to Zelda. She stared at me, terrified of what was happening. She looked at me, begging for answers that I could not give. Lifting my hand out to her, she hesitantly took it. Raising her hand and bowing, I gently kissed her knuckles.

"Until next time, my Princess." Letting go of her hand, I stepped forward and whispered into her ear. "Be sure Impa knows how much you cherish our friendship before she forces you to agree to let it go."

I stepped back, making sure it looked like I had hugged her before leaving. As I walked down the courtyard, Impa walked around me, eyeing my every step. Tired of her trying to control Zelda, I knew that it was best if I let it go – for now. Impa is Zelda's caretaker, and without her, she might be lost until she knows she can be alone and strong. I know that she is, and will be.


	13. Black and Blue

By the time I got back to the market, the sun had set. Even as I approached the market, I could tell that it was silent. The business of the morning was over and everyone retreated into their homes. Not many people are out here at night, but that's fine by me. I like it.

As I walked into the market, the two guards looked curiously at me. I stopped and watched him grin at me, moving back and forth with a spear in his hands. Annoyed, I approached him.

"What?" I questioned.

"Kids shouldn't be wandering around the town at night time!" He looked down at me, slowing down his words as if he had to in order for me to understand him. "Stay indoors until morning!"

Not answering, I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and walked away. I know I could easily play the sun's song and turn it day, but it has been a while since I've travelled the market at night, so I decide to cherish it.

There is never much going on in the market at night. All there ever is in the main area is the couple dancing the night away not realizing what time it is, dogs running around ownerless, and that man who always waits up all night for the sun to rise over the castle.

Standing in the middle of the market, I realised how boring it is. I could run through the alley to kill time, but I know the alley pretty well by now. Few people will let you into their houses and are very welcoming, the only other unlocked doors are shops.

Other than the alley shops, dogs roam it. Always dogs, nothing more, except for the few stragglers loosely walking into their houses, dropping either empty or half empty bottles by their doorways. Just from look and smell, I know the bottles are not milk.

Tired of the market, I made my way towards the draw bridge. I know it would be closed, it always is to keep the stalchildren out of the castle at night, but I had to try. Squaring my shoulders, I walked up to the gate guard.

"Good evening." I nodded towards him and he stared down at me authoritatively.

"Kids shouldn't be –" He began to say, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand to show him I heard this before. "Kids shouldn't be wandering the castle at night and I should stay indoors until morning."

"Seems you know the drill." He responded. "Why are you out here all alone at night then?"

"I'm not an ordinary kid." I smirked. "What would it take you to let me out before morning?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He stood up taller.

"Come on, you don't even have to lower the draw bridge the entire way." I pointed to the bridge. "Just open it a smidge and I'll squeeze out and jump into the water – don't worry, I know how to swim."

He stared down at me silent for a moment. He was thinking about it. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you out kid."

"Really?" I rubbed my chin before digging into my wallet. "Not even for … say ... 50 rupees?"

"A child doesn't have 50 rupees." The guard laughed mockingly but as I coughed under my breath to catch his attention, his face dropped as he saw the rupees in my hand. Shocked, he stared at my hand and turned his head to the gate and back again. Grunting, he took the rupees roughly from my hand.

"This is a secret." He whispered. "Don't tell anyone. I'm only opening the gate just enough to let you slide out and jump into the water like you said. The stairs to get out are to the left. Good luck, kid."

He looked around before moving to the bridge. He beckoned me over and signaled for me to stand by the wall. In position, he slowly opened the bridge, trying to make as little sound as possible. Holding the bridge, he waved me out. Nodding my thanks, I squeezed out and jumped.

I breathed in deep as I hit the water, sinking into it. Opening my eyes, I looked around and pushed through the water, swimming towards the stairs. Climbing on them, I clicked for Epona to come to me and she galloped to me from the start of the bridge. Shaking off, I climbed on her and rode away as the stalchildren rose from the ground. I guess it was time to go home.

* * *

The sun was already in the sky when I crossed the suspension bridge into Kokiri forest. As I ran in, I heard a voice behind me.

"Link!" He said excitedly. "You're ok?! You didn't leave the forest after all!"

Ignoring him, I made my way further into the forest. At the hill leading to the know-it-all brother's house and the training center, I heard another voice.

"Oh! Link!" She said. "Saria was looking for you a while ago before you left the forest! Did she find you?"

Yeah, she found me. I guess I found her, really. I went to her when she chose her sage form and I went to her when she taught me her song. That's not important though, she will always be my friend. Just before I pass Mido's house, I stopped.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to his house sign and read it. _House of the Great Mido! Boss of the Kokiri!_ It was obviously carved into the wood himself. I shook my head and snorted before walking away. As I did, I heard the shuffling of feet behind me. Mido must have seen me.

"Hey! Fairy-less!" I heard Mido's voice behind me. Grinding my teeth, I closed my eyes and breathed deep. Just ignore him, Link, you're better than him.

"Link!" I heard him call again – wow, he actually said my name. "While you are still 'a Kokiri', you have to answer me. As you read on my sign, I am the Boss."

"I don't have to answer to you, Mido." I said without looking at him.

"Watch what you're saying, Fairy-less!" The words made my head pound with anger. I walked faster to my house and he jogged to keep up with me. Don't let him get to you, Link. "Come on, Fairy-less! Talk to me non-Kokiri!"

"I'm just like you, Mido!" I turned my head to him and saw his wide, proud grin.

"I don't think so!" He said and I could tell he was running out of breath. "You're already taller than all of us – taller than any Kokiri. That's not … normal."

By now, all the other Kokiri were glancing at us from where they stood, slowly approaching to get a better view.

"Whatever you say, Mido." I tried to ignore him.

"You're not one of us! I'm just trying to protect _my_ people!" He said and I stopped walking. I turned and saw his chest moving fast as he tried to catch his breath. We stood at the split in the road to my house.

"Mido, I've had a long night and I haven't had any sleep. Let me be." I said before I turned to go down the path to my house.

"Wait!" He called after me. "Tell me, what Kokiri can't even keep their own fairy? What Kokiri grows larger and taller than us all? What Kokiri leaves the forest for days and survives? What Kokiri _appears_ over night?"

"Mido, please." I clenched my first, feeling my knuckles crack. My back faced him and I could feel his presence right behind him.

"You'll never be one of us." He mocked. "You're lucky that I don't exile you. I don't see why I don't right now. You did kill the Great Deku Tree, after all. That could be considered treason, Fairy-less."

"Mido…" I clenched my teeth and stretched my neck, my fists getting tighter.

"You even sent Saria away." I heard his voice right behind me. "Who knows what you've done to her. Did you kill her, too?"

"MIDO!" I screamed as I spun around, my fist clenched and my arm tense. "STOP!"

When I finished turning, I realised that Mido hit the ground. Confused, I looked at my stance. Had I punched him? Swallowing, I looked down at my fist and saw it red with blood. Eyes wide, I looked down at Mido. His nose was crooked and his eyes were black and blue. Blood streamed down his face.

I looked forward and my vision seemed to slow as I saw the Kokiri run towards us. My ears rang and I became dizzy. Swallowing hard, I looked back down at my hand to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Mido wasn't moving, his head was to one side and his body was sprawled.

A Kokiri pushed me back and bent down to tend to Mido. They tapped his face over and over, waiting for a response. Startled, I stepped back towards my house. Heads twitched in my direction. Their eyes stared, terrified. What had I done?


	14. Summoned

I stood between my tree and Mido. All eyes were on me. Fado was bent down tending to Mido, but her head was still turned to me. The know-it-all brothers stood side by side, their faces blank. The twins stood in front of them, standing close and holding hands. Even their fairies watched.

Swallowing hard, I backed up slowly before I turned and ran. I sprinted to my ladder and jump as high as I could, clasping on near the top. Kicking my feet onto the ladder, I pulled myself up and stood at the top. I didn't glance back as I ran into my house.

Inside, I clenched my fists and screamed so loud that I'm sure that all the Kokiri outside heard it. Steaming, I turned to the left a kicked my hay stack. It flew through my house and the pitch fork fell to the ground, bouncing as it did. Feeling my eyes burn, I rubbed them with the back of my hands and walked forward, kicking the buckets out of the way as I ran into them.

Lowering my hands, I moved to my table and threw my fist down onto it. As the pain seared through my hand, I brought it to my chest and winced, massaging it with the other. Jaw quivering, I turned my head to my rupee pot. Suddenly angry at it, I crossed the room, and picked it up. I threw it across the room and it collided with the wall, shattering.

Standing there, I stared at my torn apart house. Shaking my head, I walked over to my bed and plunked down on it. Holding my hands on my knees, I rocked back and forth. My breath was heavy and I tried and tried to calm down, but I couldn't. My breathing made my dizzy.

I turned my head quickly as I heard footsteps walk into my house. My hair was battered in front of my face and my eyes were wild – my whole body shook. I could tell Fado was startled by how hesitant she came as she saw my face. Swallowing, I turned away from her.

"L – Link." She said as she tiptoed into my house, her hand holding the side of the opening. Her eyes scanned the room, her face turning into fear. "Ar – are you … um … are you alright?"

I didn't answer her. Why should I? What could I have told her anyways? I mean, Mido is right by saying I don't belong here in Kokiri forest because I am a Hylian, but I don't care what anyone says. As much as I don't feel like this is home, it is.

"Link." She was halfway across my house. "You can't stay silent forever."

"I can try." I said cockily to her and she grinned in response.

Smirking, she stood in front of me and I turned my body away from her, staring out the window beside my bed. As I stared into the rock wall behind my house, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. Jumping, I threw my hand back and tossed Fado's hand aside. She squealed and backed away.

"Don't touch me." I said, turning my head to her.

"S – sorry." She stuttered, holding her hands to her chest. Rolling my eyes, I spun around and sat with my legs hanging off the edge of my bed.

"Fado." I started point blankly. "There is no need to be scared of me."

She sucked in her lips. "But … Mido."

"Oh, seriously?" I shook my head, annoyed. "Look, I didn't mean to hit Mido, but now that I did, I'm glad I did. You want to know why? That boy you guys look up to and call your boss has never accepted me and takes every second of his day coming up with smart remarks to say to me and you guys are completely oblivious to it and I'm sick of it. So yeah, I'm glad I broke his nose. Now, if that is all you want, then please leave."

I crossed my arms and glared at her but she didn't leave. She looked down at her feet and her face became sad. I could tell that her feelings of Mido being hurt, and the realization of me being right, torn her. At least someone finally realised the truth. Well, Saria also knows, but she always has and comforted me so that is a different story.

"Did he wake up yet?" I said curiously.

"No." Fado said quietly. "The know-it-all brother's carried him to his house though so he is safe there. His fairy is tending to him but she cannot rid his pain. Only a sacrifice would heal him, but she cannot bring herself to do so."

"Most guardian fairies don't." I nodded and Fado kicked the ground.

"Anything else?" I questioned her, wanting more than anything else to be alone. When she still didn't talk, I stood from my bed and shook my head annoyingly at her as she recoiled back. I walked over to the entrance to my house. "Please leave."

"Yes, Link." She said as she walked around the stump in the middle of my house and opposite of me. Her eyes rose to mine.

"Say it." I knew there was still something she wasn't saying.

"I don't know why I am so nervous to tell you this." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"Go on." I said, trying to sound comforting. "I won't hurt you."

"The Great Deku Tree Shrub has summoned you." She said and slid out of my house before my mouth could drop in shock. Shaking my head into reality, I chased after her and grabbed her shoulder just before she was going to turn around to climb down my ladder.

"Shrub?" I questioned. I know after I beat the Forest Temple that the Deku Tree Shrub could live, but being sent back in time I just figured he would not have grown yet.

"Well, you see," she began, "after you ki –" She saw my eyes lower in anger and quickly changed her words, "After the Great Deku Tree perished, a seed fell from his branched before it was too late and that seed has turned into a shrub that will be as wise as the Deku tree himself. So yes, the Great Deku Tree Shrub has summoned you."

"Thank you, Fado." I nodded to Fado and smiled, showing her that I appreciated her. "I know this was hard for you given the circumstances, so thanks. Sorry for the scare."

She nodded quickly, her head bobbing up and down, as she turned and climbed down the ladder. I waited at the top, watching her as she ran. At the fork in the path, she turned back to me and I lifted me hand, waving. Not returning the gesture, she ran towards Saria's house and up the ramp beside it.

As she walked across the bridge's to the spot she loved so much, I jumped from the top and tumbled forward, standing at the end of my roll. I glanced up at Fado, she stared at me, amazed at what I had done. Waving to her again, she turned away and crossed the bridge, sitting on the platform at the end.

I followed the path to where the Deku Tree lived and jumped onto the flat above the water. Leaping over to the entrance, I walked into the tunnel. As I reached the deceased Deku Tree, I stared up at him. His mouth was still wide open. His bark had turned dark gray and you could tell that he was beginning to rot. The leaves were slowly falling off as they fought for their lives.

Ready, I nodded and walked down the path that led to the little shrub growing in front of the Deku Tree. When I stood in front of him, he didn't say anything – not yet. His face was blank as he stared at me, though so did the Great Deku. I took in a deep breath.

"You summoned me, young Deku Tree?" I said as I sat on my knees.

"Not just me." He said and as I remembered how lively and excited to be full of life he was when I met him after defeating the Forest Temple, I could tell he was not pleased. Waiting for his response, I nodded and stood.

"I too, would like to speak with you. We thought we could do it together." A voice said behind the tree. I could recognize that voice anywhere and hearing it made my heart sink. She walked from behind the tree and looked at me with sad eyes, her green hair shimmering in the forest light.


	15. Hylian Nature

**A/N: First off, thanks to all my readers and followers. Secondly, if you may not have noticed, updates are starting to slow down and with that I greatly apologize. My school year is rapidly approaching and I have a lot to do to get prepared. Once school is back in, updates may be less frequent, but I will try my best. Hang in there!**

* * *

My jaw hung barely open as I saw Saria stand there beside the shrub with her hands held behind her back and head slightly angled towards the ground. She was upset with me, I know she was. I could see it written on her face. Of course I am sorry, but only for her because she has to deal with it. Deal with me.

She rose her hand and placed it on the shrub, looking down at it. Saria grinned as she turned her face up to me. Her face told me to start explaining myself but I honestly didn't know what to say. Instead, I shrugged my shoulders high and raised my hands level with them, shaking my head at her. She groaned, turning her head towards the ground.

Slowly, she walked towards me, her hair shimmering in the light breaking through the trees of the canopy. Standing eye to eye with me, she smiled slightly and held out her hand. Clenching my teeth together, I slipped my hands into hers and let her guide me closer to the shrub.

"Sit." She said as her hand fell from mine. At first, I looked around me, looking for any other voice that could have spoken because her words were so tense that they didn't sound like the Saria I knew. As I turned my eyes back to hers, she raised her eyebrows and pointed to the ground below me. Swallowing, I crossed my legs as I moved to the ground, reaching with my hands as I did.

My palms began to sweat and I hated their clamminess. Not looking back up, I began to pick at the grass around me, making a small pile in front of me. As I pulled the grass, I noticed blue bugs crawl from under the dirt and scurry. I became fascinated as they hurried away and chose a new place to burrow. Their front legs dug into the dirt, pulling their bodies in and leaving small bundles of dirt where they entered.

I whipped my head back to Saria and the shrub's directions as I heard her clear her throat. The shrub still had a blank stare, but I thought nothing of it. The shrub was just a tree – even if he is the guardian of the forest now, he is still just a tree. I shouldn't let the face of a tree bother me. It was Saria's disappointed glare that burnt.

"Why have you summoned me?" I spoke up, my voice hoarse. Before either could answer, I moved back to pulling grass from the ground and piling it in front of me.

"I'm certain you know why we are here." The shrub said and again, I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I'm certain that I am aware, too." I sneered, looking up at him before going back to my grass.

"Don't talk to the guardian like that." Saria snapped and I looked at her, rolling my eyes.

"Fine." I said, pursing my lips. "You have summoned me because I punched Mido?"

"You are correct, Link." The shrub said and I let out an exasperated breath, pushing back and supporting myself with my arms. It took me a minute to stop shaking my head back and forth and rolling my eyes. I pushed forward and slung my arms over my knees, my back hunched over.

"First things first," I began, "I'm not sorry. I never will be. Secondly, do we really have to do this? I really don't see the need. Mido will have learnt to back off my case and the Kokiri will be a little bit scared of me. So what? I can deal with it. Perhaps the fear is what they need, and seeing Mido so weak and frail, to realise that they don't have to worship him. It would be about time, really, so I guess I did you a favor."

"You did no such thing." The shrub said almost immediately after I finished my words and I looked up at him with slight disgust but then changed my expression to blank when I realised he is still my guardian. That, and Saria looked taken aback. Of all things, I do not want to lose her as a friend.

"I have nothing to say." It was true, everything I said they would just shut down anyways, so why bother trying?

"I do." The shrub's expression changed slightly. "Let's start with Mido." I rolled my eyes. "You've never gotten along with him –"

"He's never given me a chance to get along with him." I interrupted.

"That may be." The shrub said authoritatively. "That may be because he sensed from very early on after you arrived here in the forest that you were different. Even you have to admit that he is right by saying that you do not truly belong here. He has you out of technicality."

"That doesn't matter." I refused to agree. "This is my home."

"Nonetheless," he continued as if he never heard my words, "seeing that in you, he knew that if the other Kokiri knew of your true identity that they would shift their trust to you, so he belittled you and teased you to show his superiority to all the other Kokiri."

"And I'm expected to just sit here and take that?" I stood abruptly.

"Yes." Saria stepped forward, shaking her hands in front of her to make a point. "Because that is what any other Kokiri would do."

"Really?" I tried not to be angry at her, but it was hard. "Well, Saria, if you haven't noticed yet I'm Hylian!"

"And that's your problem." She pointed roughly at me.

"My _problem?_" I said appalled.

"Yes." The shrub said and I turned my attention to him, my head hot in pain and my ears ringing. "You are already taller than all the Kokiri and soon they will notice. Soon you will grow faster and faster than they will. Soon more and more of your nature will show."

"Nature?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, nature." The shrub said calmly. "Violence, as shown on Mido. Independence, on refusing to conform to seeing Mido as your boss. Anger, as shown as the fit you had in your house." How did he know about that? "Lost, as shown by missing Navi."

"I'm not lost." I lied.

"If you believe that," the shrub said even calmer and Saria's fairy flew into her collar to hide herself. "Then you have a lot to learn."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth hard. Anything to remain calm. Anything to stop my tears from falling. Anything from breaking down in front of Saria – again. I took a deep breath and bit my tongue hard before exhaling. I held my hands together to try to stop them from shaking. Why'd you leave, Navi?"

"Connectedness to others." The shrub said and I looked at him confused.

"The Kokiri have a connectedness to others." I said, generally confused. "They are connected to each other, to their fairies."

"Yes, but not at the level that you understand." The shrub assured. "Sure, they would be sad if their fairy left them, but they would move on a find another, not tear themselves apart."

"Alright, understood." I nodded. "Go on."

"Individuality." He said and I looked over at Saria.

"Saria had individuality." I stared into her eyes but she did not look back. "Or else she would not have noticed that Mido really was awful to me – not to point him out again, seriously, just an example."

"I know what you mean, do not worry." I turned back to the shrub, hurt that Saria had her back turned from me. "But Saria is also a sage, which gives her a chance to be all of these even though she is a Kokiri."

"Real Kokiri are lucky." I chuckled under my breath. "They don't have anything to worry about."

"Love." He ignored my words again, but I snapped my head in his directions at the word. I stared at him, blank. "Love." He repeated. "The Kokiri think they know what it is, but they will never truly understand. Love makes and breaks you, you know that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I shivered, but the thought of Zelda wouldn't sweep my mind. My heart rate began to pick up and slam against my chest and my cheeks became hot – I know they had changed color. I looked at Saria who was watching my reaction. Did I love her? Of course I did, but not the way I do Zelda – wait, I _love_ Zelda? My head is pounded in confusion.

"Stop lying to yourself." The shrub said as he saw me hold my forehead with my head and rub it roughly.

"Alright." I nodded, trying to push the thoughts aside. "If this is all about telling me that I am a Hylian, surprise, I already know."

"No." Saria said, walking to me. She sat down in front of me and smiled, cupping my hands in hers. "When you left the forest for the first time and I entrusted you with my ocarina, I knew you leaving was truly what you had to do. I didn't know then that you weren't Kokiri, I didn't realise until – well, you can guess when. Still, I knew you had to leave.

"But then, you didn't know anything about who you were so none of this … nature … showed. You were still a Kokiri wanting to explore. As you grow more and more of this will show and the more that shows, the more of a threat you could potentially be to the Kokiri. They are nervous around adults, they will be afraid of you. I'm not saying when, I'm not telling you it's now, but one day, though this will always be your home and we will welcome you, you will have to leave the forest. Almost permanently. Your visits should be so rare that you'll barely remember what the forest looks like. You are not a Kokiri, you know that. You cannot live here, not among them."

"You're outbreak on Mido is the start of many." The shrub said and I was speechless. "Though you may be able to constrain yourself next time, you cannot hide your nature. The Kokiri will notice, trust us. I'm afraid that you'll have to leave. You will know when it's time. For now, I suggest you still make yourself scarce so that when you know when the time is here they will barely notice that you left. Just like –"

"Just like they did when I was locked in the realm." I nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"Don't take this personally." Saria held my hands and shook them with hers. "Please. I don't want to see you fall."

"Saria," I looked into her eyes. "I already am."

She reached her hand up to my face but I pushed away as I stood. Not looking back, I turned around and left in silence. Halfway through the tunnel, I stopped. I knew no Kokiri could see me at this point and I knew that Saria and the shrub couldn't see me either. Head spinning, I dropped. My lips trembled and my hands shook. I pushed myself up against the rock wall and hugged my knees, shivering. My head hurt so bad that I became tired and weak. I didn't know what to do. Not from here. What's happening to me?


	16. She Chose Me

**A/N: MINOR SPOILER – the story is about to take a tad bit of a darker turn and because if that, I might bump the rating up from K+ to T, just to be safe. I wrote ahead a bit and I'm going to be excited to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it, when the time comes, and I can assure you that you won't see it coming. Enjoy. **

* * *

I just … I don't know. I don't know how long it has been but I know the sun is setting over Kokiri forest as I still sit in the path between the deku tree shrub and the forest. My eyes are straining from how wide I am keeping them open and my lips are cracked and dry. They burn when I lick them.

My hair is hanging in front of my eyes and I can see through the strands that clump together. The blood that rushed to my hands make them feel like led as they hang over my knees. No one came looking for me. Why would they? Why should they?

Subconsciously, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the ocarina sitting there – the one Saria gave me. I held it in my palms and stared at it. A knot formed in my throat and I felt tears swell at the back of my eyes. Clenching them shut, I held the ocarina as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I pounded the ground in frustration, my shoulders shaking. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Shaking my head, I held the ocarina to my lips and paused. Where did I want to go from here? With how weak and frail I felt, I know I didn't want to walk. Warping away would be quick and sweet, no one would notice. I gently closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Link!" I heard someone shout and the ocarina fell from my hands and to the ground. Scrambling for it, I leapt forward and shoved it into my pocket. I know that if someone saw my transport, it might startle them. Scaring the Kokiri even more than they already are is the last thing I want to do right now.

I stood straight and turned to the voice. Fado was running towards me, waving. Was she really the only Kokiri brave enough to approach me right now? Nodding at her to tell her that I heard her, I placed my hands on my hips and turned to her. Her hands were behind her back and she smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"You've been back here a while." She said, looking at me carefully.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just didn't notice how much time had passed." I dropped my hands from my waist. When I looked at her, I saw her grin as she caught a glimpse of me.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly and I sarcastically looked back at her. Is she really asking that? Right now? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Of course I'm not alright! Look at everything that has just happened Fado and open your eyes for once! She recoiled back, looking at the ground. "Sorry."

"Mmmm." I cocked my eyebrows at her. "Actually, don't be. I know you mean well, so thanks."

"You're welcome…" She said almost in a whisper.

"There has to be another reason why you came to see me again, Fado." I said, watching her shifting eyes. It's annoying. "Get it over with and tell me already."

"Mido has woken up." She said as I was looking away and at first I didn't move my glance, but then I slowly turned to her. She nodded, telling me that she wasn't lying. I can see just from her eyes that she is suggesting I go see him. She probably wants me to apologize, but I'm not. He deserved it, I don't care what anyone says.

"I highly doubt he wants to see me, Fado." I pushed pass her and made my way for the forest.

"You should though…" Her words fell quiet. "… To see if he is alright …"

I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my head. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and looked back at her, her eyes big and practically begging. I'm starting to see what the shrub means by individuality. I hate that she is making me feel guilty, but still, I smile at her and nod.

As she jumped up and clapped, I turned away, not wanting to hear her happiness. Staring face to face with the forest, I eyed Mido's house. I can't tell from here if everyone is there, but I can only assume. Of all the things I'll miss, Mido is the last.

When I walked into Mido's house, it was just as I expected. Mido sat on his stump with both of his eyes black and blue, his nose crooked and red with both dry and fresh blood. When I walked in, he scrambled back against the wall, staring at me wildly.

The Kokiri whipped their heads in my direction and held their stare a second before breaking their glance. They all took a step towards Mido. Sucking on my cheek, I bit down hard to stop myself from saying anything I'd regret. I walked towards Mido, the stares weighing me down.

There was silence for a short moment as I stood at the end of Mido's stump. I quickly looked around – I was taller than the other Kokiri.

"Leave us." Mido spoke and everyone shuffled on spot, looking at each other. I let out an exasperated breath.

"Go on." I waved them away. Am I really this different? "I won't hurt him. I promise."

It took one to lead the way – one of the know-it-all brothers – but they quickly left his house. As the twins left, Mido stared over my head at the entrance to his house and waited a long, awkward, silent moment before standing up. He glared at me and tapped his foot angrily but I felt no threat. His hair fell in front of his face and Mido flicked his head to the side to get rid of it, wincing and gently covering his nose as the pain shot through him.

"Does it hurt?" I chuckled, I couldn't help it. Mido said nothing, he just looked at me over his hand.

"I'm not sorry, so don't expect me to beg forgiveness." I said honestly. "The only reason why I'm here now is because Fado made me feel a tad bit guilty – and trust me when I say a tad – so here I am."

"You broke my nose." He finally said.

"I know." I said, stupefied.

"Well…" He tapped his foot. "No Kokiri would have acted like that! You're not one –"

"Yeah, yeah." I interrupted. "I _get_ it! Alright! I get it! I'm not one of you! Does that make you happy? Does that make you fell all mighty and powerful? You know what? I'm glad I'm not one of you because if I was, I would be blinded and feel obliged to bow down to you."

"Ah-ha!" Mido snapped, pointed at me at the end. "I knew it! No wonder your fairy left!"

"Watch what you say," I stepped closer, "Or else I'll give you an arm to match that nose."

"You're not one of us." His smile was so wide.

"Boast all you want, Mido." I sneered. "I got all night."

"That means you can't live here." He held his nose in pain, though happy at his realization.

"The shrub said this will always be my home." I watched his face drop.

"Don't call my guardian that!" He snapped, wincing. "It's a disgrace."

"Our guardian." I pointed out, just to annoy him.

I saw his face twitch.

"Don't belive me?" I backed away. "Ask him yourself. Go ahead and tell them all that I am not a Kokiri, they won't believe you for a second. They will just believe I left the forest and never returned. As much as you want the glory, you can't have it. But you'll always have the memory taunting you. Enjoy it. I hope it makes you miserable."

"Leave my house." He said darkly and I knew my words hit him.

"Gladly." I bowed sarcastically to him before turning around and walking across his house. As I stood at the exit, I held either side of the opening. Straightening, I turned around and slid my hands into my pockets. I grinned viscously at him.

"Remember one thing, too." I said, glad I would never have to deal with Mido again – or at least not at much. "Saria chose me. She always will."

His face dropped and Mido was speechless. He dropped to the stump and rest his head in his hands, defeated. I waited for a moment, waiting for him to say something back, but he didn't. Proud, I backed out his house and turned around. Even though I felt I won, I still can't believe that I have to say goodbye to my home.


	17. His Hero

I'm standing in my tree house and staring inside. I know I told Grog a couple days ago that I didn't feel like I belonged here but now that I actually have to leave, it is hitting me hard. The place is still torn from when I threw everything around. I guess I should clean up a bit.

I gathered the hay and placed it back by the wall, standing up the pitch fork. I moved to the wall where I threw the pot and knelt down, gathering up the shards. I knew there wasn't really any place to put it where it wouldn't hurt anyone, so I just pushed it under my bed. It's not like anyone will climb under it anyways, the space is too small.

I'm grinning, but this time at myself. I can't believe that it has come to this. I know the shrub said that this will always be my home but I know what he really meant. I'm not a Kokiri, so this is not my home. I sighed as I walked out.

Standing on my terrace, I admired my surroundings. I still don't want to walk. I turned back in my house and sat down on the stump in the middle of my room. I took back out Saria's ocarina and brought it close to my heart, feeling its warmth. I lifted it to my lips and played a song.

I began to sweat. In seconds my whole body was drenched. I took in a deep breathe, feeling the hot air hit my throat. Weak, my hands fell to my knees and I panted. I looked up and noticed that I was in Death Mountain. I didn't realise I had played the Bolero of Fire to warp me here.

I dragged my hand across my forehead and it came away soaked. It's too hot. I need to get out of here. I know I have well over a minute to get out, but I wanted to be free of this heat the second I could. I forgot that as an adult I had my Goron tunic to help me survive this heat.

I turned to my left and ran towards the bridge. Not paying attention, I gasped as I saw the break in the bridge. I skidded to a stop just at the edge. I forgot the bridge was broken. The hookshot got me over there as an adult … now I'm stuck. I did the only thing I could – I warped.

The second I left the mountain was the moment I felt sweet relief. I feel to my knees, happy to feel be able to breathe again. As I kneeled, my stomach growled. I looked down at it. How long has it been since I've ate? Since I've had a drink of water? I don't really care how long it's been, I still don't feel like it. I looked up.

I was in the desert. Well, I guess I might as well make the best of it and cure my hunger. I ran from the small pedestal to the circle of rocks, avoiding the leevers. Glancing at the hill made of desert sand, I nodded to myself and rushed for it. At the top I saw the two trees in front of the fountain.

Inside the fountain, I listened to the music chime through my ear. I stopped running and strolled forward, watching the green flame crackle at the top of the torch. I walked up the step and stood on the Triforce symbol. Staring at it, I played her Lullaby.

I heard her scream and laugh as she erupted from the fountain, spinning with one leg bent and her arms spread out. As she reached her height and size, she turned on her side and crossed her legs, tapping her side with her hand.

"Welcome, Link!" She smiled. "I will soothe your wounds."

She giggled and moved on her stomach and spread her arms and legs out, welcoming her powers to me. I felt the warmth of her powers crawl up my spine and soon, my hunger pains and thirst crawled away. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"When battle has made you weary," she said, "Please come back to see me. Though I know your battles are over, I cannot help feel that this is self-inflicted, Link."

"It's not," I nodded. "I'm fine. Really."

"Alright." She laughed again and stood straight, bending one knee and throwing her hands above her head. She twirled, spinning back into the fountain. I stood, alone. I played another song.

Nocturne of Shadow. It brought me to the graveyard. I never really understood why it thundered I this spot and not over the rest of the graveyard. The second I climbed the fence and jumped down and passied the Royal Family Tomb, it always stopped.

In Kakariko village, I see Anju has still not rounded up her cuccos. Mutoh's workers are still being pushed to the bone. It was just day break and villagers were still straggling from their houses. I still don't know where I was going, I guess I just want to explore.

Not here though, being in Death Mountain Crater made me want to visit the gorons, so I started towards the stairs leading the way. Just as I ran in front of the little graveyard boy's house, he slipped out. I didn't take the courtesy of saying hello.

"Mr. Link!" I heard him call, how did he know my name? I don't remember telling him it.

I stopped and turned to him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you can do me a favor." He said and he held his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth. He was trying to use his child innocence to trick me into saying yes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take me to see Dampé!" He said excited, bouncing up and down.

"Little boy," I bent down to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "You know he only comes out at night and that your curfew is before he comes out. I'm afraid I cannot help you."

I stood and turned away but the little boy ran to me and tugged at my tunic.

"Pleeaaaassseee!" He begged. I turned to see his eyes staring up at me, beading.

"Let's go try I guess." I shrugged and the boy grabbed my hand, tugging me forward. I felt my arm pull from me and I quickly stepped forward to avoid any pain.

"Thank you, thank you!" He sang to me, trying to pull me faster to the graveyard.

Back inside, he let go of my hand and ran forward, turning right at the entrance. Barely wanting to help the kid, knowing that he will only be upset, I trudged forward. He stood eagerly by the door, lifting his fist as if to knock, but he never could bring himself to do it.

"Here." I said, gently pushing him aside. "Let me do it."

I stood at the door and brought my fist to the wood. Hesitating at first, I knocked. When I lowered my hand, I heard shuffling inside followed by a groan. I looked back at the kid who was staring at me hoping for the best. Was he actually coming?

"Be … QUIET!" I heard Dampé rage and my shoulders dropped in disappointment for the kid. "It's only 12:26 PM! I, Dampé the gravekeeper, am in bed now!"

I turned back and saw the kid's face drop, tears swelling behind his eyes.

"Go away and play!" He shouted some more. "Maybe you can find a ghost in the dayime?"

His words fell short and I heard a faint cough. I stepped back some before pressing my ear against the door and listening carefully. I heard Dampé sniffle and cough again, his feet shuffling against the floor. Worried, I immediately decided not to mention it to the kid.

"Please, Dampé." I hollered through his door. "I know it is your bedtime because you work at night, but there is someone here who really wants to meet you."

There was silence for a moment.

"The little kid who plays in the graveyard during the day?" I heard Dampé say weakly.

I looked back and say the kid's ears perk up and his cheeks go pink with happiness. I turned back to the door. "Yes, the same kid."

"Then I am sorry but I cannot help you." He coughed and I heard him groan.

"Come on Dampé, this kid idolizes you." I begged, not sure why I was helping. "It's the least you can do."

"NO!" He screamed and I took a step back. "He is _too young_! Come back when you're older, kid! Now go! It is time I get some rest!"

I know Dampé would say no more so I turned to the kid and shrugged my shoulders apologetically at him. His face was torn and I could tell he was hurt. I bent down to him and placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey," I smiled. "It's ok. Dampé is just trying to protect you. There is a reason why he lived here and only comes out at night. One day you will meet him. Trust me. You'll be older and you'll understand more, it'll mean more to you."

"I guess." I saw a tear drop drip from his eye.

"I'll talk to him tonight and see what I can do." I winked to him and the kid's eyes brightened.

"Really?" He smiled and I nodded. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it." I tapped his chin. "Go home early tonight in case I can convince Dampé to meet you."

"But my mom won't let me!" He protested.

"I'll deal with her." I mussed up his hair. Looking at him, I could tell he wasn't sure whether to believe me or not but for some odd reason I wanted to help him. I don't really know why. Besides, Dampé won't be able to run that fast if I just bring the kid with me anyways. Though, I should ask first and try to convince him. That kid will meet his hero, I'll be sure of it.


	18. Say Goodbye For Me

After I sent the little kid home, I returned to the graveyard. I literally did nothing all day, I just sat there. The highlight of my day was throwing my boomerang into the sky and watching it tumble back down to me. I always catch it at the last second to excite myself.

I took the courtesy of watching the bugs crawl around the grave and killing them with a perfectly timed shot from my slingshot. I enjoyed them scream and watch them fade away. Something so little with such a dramatic death, though there are so many of them I doubt a few less will hurt.

As the sun set above the graveyard, I spun around on my spot and stared at Dampé's house, waiting. I know he was going to come out soon – I could actually hear him shuffling about inside and heard the scratching of quill on paper. I wonder what he was writing.

When the door opened, I stood up quickly. At first glance, he jumped back, startled. After seeing it was me, he shrugged me off and began to walk away. I watched him closely, his potato-sac-looking clothing hanging loosely on his body.

I looked at his crooked face. The sacs below his eyes were lower and darker than normal and his eyebrows seemed to droop more than I remembered. I could see the stubble around his mouth poking though, shadowing the area. His teeth were few and bare.

With how weak and awkward he looked, he still held a shovel in his right hand. His shovel was held against his shoulder, as always, to make it easier for him to walk – that, and it does make him look intimidating. When I smiled at him, he waved me away.

"Dampé." I said to him and began to walk beside him. The hunch on his back was larger than normal, his jaw jutting.

"What is it?" He grumbled back.

"I was just wondering …" I began, grinning.

"Why I won't meet that kid?" He stopped, standing up as straight as he could.

"Yes, actually." I admitted, nodding my head.

"I'll just scare him." He trudged forward. "I hardly want to scare a small child."

"You won't scare him." I reassured him. "As I said, he idolized you."

"Look, I have a business to run here so if you're not interested in playing the Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour, then please leave me alone." He stepped around me and walked along the stone path, coughing at he did.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "Fine." I moved in front of him and threw my hand into my pocket, bringing out 10 rupees. "Here. The price is 10 rupees, is it not? Come on, let's play."

He looked at me ungratefully but he still snatched the rupees from my hand and shoved them in my pocket. He gave me a forced smile and took the shovel off of his shoulder and angled it at the ground.

"What's gonna come out?! What's gonna come out?! When I start digging, we'll find out! Do you want me to dig here?" He tapped his shovel on a soft spot in the ground below him.

"Yes." I said and stepped back.

Dampé grunted as he dug his shovel into the ground. Breathing in deep, he lifted the shovel roughly with one fluent movement and threw the dirt up. A twenty rupee piece appeared. Raising my eye brow at him, I picked it up.

"Good I said, stepping sideways and tapping his shoulder. "That means I can play again, let's go up there."

Dampé rolled his eyes at me but he still moved forward. As he walked, I noticed his face contort in pain. Worrying for him, I followed slowly behind and heard the winces as he walked. Now that I think of it, he did look a little pale to me.

"Meet the kid?" I said abruptly and Dampé shook his head.

"No." He still refused.

"Then here." I pointed to another soft spot. Nothing. Grinning, I tossed him 10 more rupees and continued walking beside him. "Not even a small hello? Just to make him happy?"

"No." He still refused, coughing violently. He held his chest as he coughed, holding his fist over his mouth. I looked at him carefully.

"Are you alright?" I said, concerned.

"Yes, Dampé is alright." He mumbled. "Always working hard. Always digging. Always, always, always. No one cares when Dampé is sick."

"Sick?" Had I heard him right? "Dampé, let me get you a fairy. I'm not sure if it will work on non-Kokiri, but it worked on me, so one can only assume."

"NO!" He bellowed, toppling over himself and coughing. "Dampé doesn't need a fairy. I need to keep moving and working. Watching the graves."

I paused. "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough." He groaned, standing straight. He turned to look at me and for the first time, I saw it. His pale face and tired eyes. His shaking legs and arms, baggy clothes from losing weight. Cracked lips from dehydration. Blood shot eyes.

"Dampé." I moved to him with concern. "Sit down." He shook his head but I still slowly guided him over to his shack and sat him down on his bed. "Let me get you a fairy."

He still refused, but as he coughed blood spilt from his mouth and stained his shirt. Looking at it closer, I could see the faded blood from times and times ago. I turned my head away from him and to the floor – I could see the spotting from where the blood sprayed.

I turned back to Dampé. He stared at the opposite wall and gently rocked back and forth, though I know it was because he couldn't hold his balance. His face slowly turned to mine. He nodded. My heart leapt into my throat and I jumped up, running from his house.

I threw the door open and ran up the hill to the second grave from the left. Going behind it, I clasped my hands on loose stone and dug my feet into the ground, pulling back. I grunted loudly as I pulled and was relieved when the grave came with me.

With the grave open, I fell in and ran down the steps, across the room, up the stairs and around the chest to the hall that I knew led to the fairy fountain. I tumbled forward over and over, believing that I was quicker to get there. The second I saw the fairies fly and the water shimmer, I dug out a bottle.

I snatched my arm to catch fairies as fast as I could as they tried to heal me. I caught one and popped the lid on, grabbing for the next. I caught another. And another. I tried for a fourth but all I fairies were gone. I did not have the time to wait for another to spawn, so I left with the three I had.

When I resurfaced, I ran back to Dampé's shack. I opened the door, hoping for the best. He was on the floor and not moving. The quill on the desk was lying beside his hand, he must have made a journal entry. The ink well was spilt, but it made no mess on anything.

I fell to my knees beside Dampé and turned him over. His eyes were shut and he looked lifeless. Terrified, I pressed my ear to his chest and heard nothing. Panicking, I swallowed hard and threw my hands to the bottles. I shook violently as my fingers pried against the cork. First try I couldn't get it open. Second time didn't help. Screaming in frustration, I bit the cork and pulled the bottle down.

The fairy flew out and moved to me but I shoved her away and pointed to Dampé. Without hesitating, she surrounded him and faded away. I waited. Nothing. Swallowing back the lump in my throat, I pulled another bottle out and forced the cork out.

The fairy flew around him and faded. Nothing.

I stared to panic.

I released the third and final fairy.

Nothing.

No.

My eyes burnt in hot tears, but I rubbed them with the back of my hands and refused to cry. Shaking, I stood and moved to his journal. The hand writing was shaking and desperate. As I read, I wondered why he wanted to leave this message, of all messages.

_When I dug a hole, I found a treasure that stretches – BOING! and shrinks – BOING! It's so fun, I'll never give it to anybody!_

_I had it, I had it right here! Where did it go? The treasure I found?! The treasure I dug up! I didn't tell anyone about it! Where did it go?_

I realised that I had taken it…

_Whoever reads this, enter my grave. I did intend to let the first to enter have my stretching, shrinking keep sake … but I'm afraid I must have imagined finding it. Enter my grave and let's race. I'm waiting for you. _

_Dampé _

I left the journal open and bent down to Dampé, unsure what to do. I noticed that he had a piece of paper crumbled in his hand. Curious, I reached for it and unwrinkled it.

_Link, take me to my grave. I believe that you will find one that suits me. Oh, and one more favor. Say goodbye to the kid for me. _


	19. Never a Bad Guy

I pressed the heels of my palms hard against my eyes and breathed out heavily. I let my hands fall to my side and slowly moved my head back to a lifeless Dampé. If I had of realised he was sick earlier, had I made it to the fountain sooner … he'd be a live right now.

I can't blame myself. Not for this. I offered him my help and gave him what I could. But why do I feel so guilty? Was it because I promised the kid he would meet him, or is it just an innocent death tearing at me inside? No one paid attention to him because he had a scary face, but he wasn't a bad guy.

He asked me to bury him, and I know exactly where to bring him. It is weird that even though Ganondorf is locked away and evil is gone, the inevitable still happens. I was still meant to grow up, still meant to leave the forest, and Dampé was still meant to die.

Standing up, my head spun and my body shook. Groaning, I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand to massage it gently – anything to cease my throbbing head. Telling myself I was ready, I bent over and curled my arms under Dampé's body. Already, I could feel his dead weight.

I closed my eyes and counted to three. In one movement, I huffed and lifted with half knees, half back. Straining myself, I struggled as I slouched him over my shoulder. Knees shaking, I held my breath and puffed my cheeks as I took one giant step to the door.

Opening it, I stood outside in the graveyard. I looked up at his grave, the first to the row on the left, and took a step forward. I didn't stop until I was there. My legs burnt from the strain the whole time, but I know the sooner I got there, the sooner it would be over.

At his grave, I pulled it open. Looking at the hole, I pushed his body in and waited a moment before jumping down. Even as a kid, the mist was still thick and eerie. I know I could walk the grave and set him inside somewhere, but I didn't have either the physical or mental strength to do so. Instead, I lifted his body up and walked into the middle of the platform in the main entrance.

Between the four pillars, I left him there. I placed him on his back and laid him out straight. I took his hands and put them on his chest, one crossed over the other. Sitting there beside him, I noticed his eyes were still open. I grinned and brought my hand over his face, closing his eyes as I pulled my hand down. Then, I left.

I left the grave yard as the sun was rising. Shoot, that means I would have to face the kid. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to pretend like this thing had never happened and ignore the kid, make him forget about me and believe Dampé is alive until he is old enough to realise and understand. I can't do that, I owe it to him.

I waited in front of his house for him to slip out the door. When he did, he smiled brightly and jumped at me. I caught him in my arms and gave him a hug before setting him back down on the ground. He grabbed my hand and looked up at me, excited.

"Will Dampé meet me?" He questioned. "Did you convince him?"

"Yes." I smiled regretfully and grabbed his hand with mine, pulling him free of my wrist as he jumped up and down.

"Take me!" He shouted. "Take me to him! Right now! Let's go! I can't wait to meet him! I'm so excited! He is going to love me and he will teach me how to be a great gravekeeper and how to keep the ghosts out! Thank you Link!"

I know I had to tell him, but I didn't want to break his heart. Besides, maybe it would be easier to just show him … but he is so little … he is never going to forget this. Always going to question why. He might not understand death. I don't want him so snap, I don't want him to be like me.

Back inside the graveyard, the kid ran to the door and knocked violently. Regretting not telling him already, he turned to me disappointed. I took his hand and guided him away.

"He is over here." I said, but refused to look at him in the eyes. He looked around, confused, not seeing Dampé. Why was I doing this again? I led him up the hill to Dampé's grave and let go of his hand in front of it.

"Here?" The kid said, still looking around. He looked at me and I nodded. Scratching his head, the kid walked behind the grave and looked to see if there was someone behind it. He came back to the front of the grave and stared at it.

He looked at me. I still said nothing. He stepped closer to the grave and put his hands on it. I could tell by the twitch in his eye that he was thinking hard. Then, it happened so suddenly. He sprung back from the grave and held his hands to his chest as if they had been burnt. His eyes stared wildly at it. He spun to me, his eyes glistening.

"He's…" The kid said. "He's…"

He hiccuped. I bowed my head, ashamed of myself.

"D-dead." His jaw quivered. "B-ut. But I'll never," he hiccuped, "meet him," he hiccuped again, "now!"

He fell to the ground, defeated. I dropped beside him and opened my arms to him. He scurried to me, wrapping himself tightly in my embrace. His child hands dug into my back as he cried, his back rising and falling unevenly.

"It's ok." I whispered.

"W-When?!" He erupted and I know he spit into my tunic.

"Last night." I looked forward, massaging his back with my hand.

"How?!" He shook his head into my shoulder.

"I don't know…" I really didn't. "I guess he was just … sick."

"But I get sick all the time!" He cried. "I don't die! I still live!"

"This was a different kind of sickness." I held his head closer to my chest to comfort him. He stayed there for a moment before pushing away from me and looking at the grave.

"We need to write something." He pulled his fingers across his eyes, clearing his tears. I smiled at him and nodded. I reached for my sword and brought it out. I sat with my legs crossed and patted for him to sit on my laps.

"What should it say?" I asked, looking down to him. He raised his finger to show he had an idea and then moved up to my ear and whispered in it. It took us nearly the whole day, but we did it. When we were done, I took his hand and began to walk him home, walking away from a grave that said:

_Here lies Dampé the Gravekeeper! Though his face might have been scary, he was never a bad guy._


	20. Snapped

I waved goodbye to the kid as he entered his house with a smile. Good, I thought, at least he is smiling again. That's more than you can say for me and the forced smile that strung across my face. Sure, you may think I'm fine but now, but I'm really not. How could I be?

How would you expect me to be? Emotions are really a funny thing, aren't they? They seem to knock you right back down again just as you think you might be getting right back on your feet. But no, there they are. Always there to remind you that you're not the strong person you think you are.

Who am I to care anyways? I'm just a normal Hylian like everyone else around here, but in their eyes I'm just a trouble making kid running around. They are probably starting at me wondering, where are his parents? Well, if you don't remember, which I'm sure you don't, they died.

Does anyone remember that war? The one where the King of Hyrule unified the country to stop it? Thanks to the shrub, I know my mother tried to escape and I'm glad she did for my sake, but it is sad to see her gone. With the war torn world, no one would have even noticed or given a second thought to her leaving.

She entrusted me to the Deku Tree, the one so shamelessly killed by Ganondorf. Thanks Deku Tree for seeing the potential in me, I guess, but thanks too for not telling me how much it would affect me. I mean, really, if anyone cared or even remembered my mother, you think they would look at me and go: "Oh, you look so much like someone I knew and I know she had a baby. Are you her child?"

But no, not one recollection of her. I couldn't even tell you who my father is. Enough of my rambling though, I need to leave Kakariko Village, I feel I am spending way too much time here. I also miss Epona, too.

I walked down the steps as I left Kakariko Village. At the bottom, I pulled out my ocarina and played Epona's song. I waited for her, watching in the distance for her to gallop towards me. I never heard her neigh. I never saw her coming. Worried, I decided to walk to the Lon Lon Ranch.

The second I walked in, the moment I heard Malon's singing. She always sings, her voice is so pretty. The ranch and the scene fit her perfectly, I can't imagine her being anywhere else but here. I followed her voice to the middle of the training field.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Fairy boy! What a nice surprise!"

"Is it really a surprise?" I questioned her and watched as she stepped back slightly, looking guilty. "Is Epona here?"

She looked at the ground and kicked it with her feet. I heard her moan awkwardly as she grinned, her lips stretching far to the left. I stepped forward and placed my hand under my chin, lifting it up. Her eyes were wide and begged forgiveness.

"Is Epona here?" I repeated and she nodded her head, biting her lip and blinking to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry!" She said, shaking her head back and forth. "I should have known better! I saw her in the field and she looked so lonely and you were nowhere to be found, I just wanted to take care of her! Please forgive me!"

"She's not your horse anymore." I said sternly, annoyed at her impulse to take Epona back.

"I know!" She sobbed. "But I love her still! I raised her from a pony!"

"I realise that, Malon." I placed my hand on her shoulder but took it away quickly as her glistening eyes turned towards it. "But she is my horse. I understand you wanting to take care of her like that and if you see her again, sure, feed her, but remember she is still mine. You cannot stop me from calling her."

"I know…" She slouched.

"Did she try to come when I called her?" I pushed her shoulders back, straightening them.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"And you stopped her?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Where is she?" I held her cheek with my hand to comfort her.

"In the stables." She said, looking at my hand and then into my eyes.

"Thank you." I backed away. "Don't ever do it again or I will train her to stay away from the ranch."

She nodded as I turned around and walked away. When I entered the stables, not even Ingo was inside it. I grabbed a carrot from the basket and looked over at the two cows. Crinkling my nose from the smell of manure, I moved beside the stack of hay.

My head snapped at the sound of a horse neighing. I looked over and saw Epona kicking her legs up, excited to see me. Smiling, I walked over and she stopped jumping. I fed her the carrot and stroked her nose as her lips tickled my hand. I noticed the rope attached to her saddle.

Stepping through the fence, I untied the rope and sat down beside her. I leaned up against the side wall, able too because her pen was the last one on the left. Epona turned to me and nudged my head with hers.

"Oh, Epona." I said, scratching her ear. "You are the only one who understands me right now. No one else could because no one else remembers. I don't know if you remember, but I know you believe me."

I kissed her nose.

"It's so hard, Epona." I hugged her close. "I don't know where to go from here. To be honest, I don't even know if having everyone remember would help. Everyone would just be admiring me and I'd probably be knighted by the King, but would all that attention drive me crazy, too?

"When it hits me, it knocks me to the ground and shakes my brain like no other. It is ridiculous. I need to awaken from this fight I'm having with myself, though I don't even know what the fight is. Love? Confusion? Depression? I don't know, Epona."

I heard a sarcastic chuckle and stood straight. Ingo was walking down the hall with his pitch fork over his shoulder and grinning viscously. I shook my head in disgust at him, but that only seemed to make him happier.

"What are you doing?" He glared. "Talking to a pony? Ha! That's the best thing I've seen here yet."

"What's it to you, Ingo?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"This ranch is pathetic, that's what it is." He put the pitch fork down on the ground and leaned on the handle.

"That has nothing to do with –" He cut me off.

"I, the hardworking _Ingo_, should be in charge – not that, that lazy bum, Talon!" He pointed at his chest, hitting it over and over with his index finger. I stared at him wildly.

"Go on." I still didn't understand what he meant.

"This would _never_ happen in _any_ ranch I owned." He grunted. "No child would own a horse, no matter the offer. No child would be in the stables. No child would take care of the animals. They should be pushed to the brink. I, the hardworking Ingo, poured so much energy into this place!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I'm a kid in his eyes, why would he tell a child all of this?

"Because I'm sick of bottling it in and no one would believe a _child_." He sneered at me, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Let's talk theoretically for a minute. You have to know the folklore of an evil overlord selfishly wanting the triforce for himself and setting evil over all the land?" He nodded. "What if that actually happened?"

"I guess we would have to see what this overlord would have to offer." He said, as if he never even had to think about it.

"So if he offered you the ranch for your loyalty, you'd join him?" I said, disgusted.

"Why not?" He said sadistically. "If he actually took over the land, I'd be safe, and I'd get the ranch. So, I guess that's a win-win."

"You'd betray this whole land and join someone evil just to have a ranch?" I was appalled.

"Not just that, but to show all those people who doubted me that should never had." He stepped closer to me. "I'm sure my overlord would help me find revenge on any of those who bothered me. Even a child."

"You are disgusting." I spat. "How dare you even think about betraying these lands? Talon deserves better, and it's about time he knows it."

I moved to step around him but Ingo threw his pitch fork in front of me and blocked my path. He pressed the pitchfork against my chest and spun me around to face him. Not saying a word, he poked the pitchfork in my chest and pushed me back against the wall. My neck is thin so he was able to pry against the wall, my neck between the prongs.

"You will say nothing of it." He choked up on the handle and leaned over it, threatening me. "Besides, what can a _kid_ do about it?"

He held is pitchfork tight and laughed. As he did, I carefully reached my hand in my pocket and grabbed a Deku Nut. Fixing it in my hand, I held it in my palm. As he stopped laughing, he looked back at me.

"Exactly." He said. "There is nothing you can do about it."

"There's one thing." I reassured him.

"Oh, is that right?" He chuckled. "What's that?"

"This!" I yelled and tossed the Deku Nut at the ground. It snapped, sending a bright light around us. Used to it, I grabbed the handle of the pitch fork and lifted my body up, kicking out my legs as I did. My feet collided hard with his chest and I heard him gasp in pain as he doubled back. Pleased, I pulled the pitchfork from the wall and tossed it aside.

I grabbed my Kokiri sword from my belt and moved to Ingo who was blinking to try to see through the flash messing his vision. He held his stomach in pain on the floor, rocking back and forth. As he saw my shadow above him, he moved to his knees and gnarled as he leapt towards me.

Catching him, I screamed as I clenched my Kokiri sword tight in my hand. I sent my arm flying down to him and listened to his agonizing scream as the blade connected with his thigh. I pulled it out and struck again. Again. Again.

He fell to the ground, clutching his leg and holding his arm up to me begging to stop. I moved closer to deliver the final blow. I raised my arm up and watched Ingo protect his face with one hand, the other tending his leg. Just as I was about to strike, I heard an ear shattering shriek behind me.

I dropped my hand and turned around violently. Malon stood holding her father's hand, terrified. Talon looked over at me, speechless. I breathed heavily, not caring what I had just done. He deserved to die. My chest rose and fell and my eyes were lowered into a deadly glare.

I glanced at Ingo, out cold. I looked at Talon and Malon, petrified. I looked at my blood filled hands and tunic. Breathing in deep, enjoying the feeling, I raised my bloody hands to my face and examined them. Smiling, I placed them on my hips and shrugged at them. Oh well.

I had finally snapped.


	21. Day One

"…Link." Her voice shook as she spoke and Malon took one step towards me, her eyes wide and terrified. Not taking his gaze off of me, Talon gently pulled her back. She looked up at her father over her shoulder, her face white.

I still stood, between them and Ingo. I could feel the blood run down my hand and drip from my fingers. Looking down at it, I waited until another drop fell before I moved my eye back up to Talon. I could see his throat move as he swallowed.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but I do know that I slid my sword into its sheath. With the silence hanging between us, Malon tried to step forward again. One step in, she looked back at Talon who was still too frozen to say anything. She turned back to me.

I watched her emotionless as she approached, I'm not sorry for what I had done. As she stood in front of me, she tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced towards the ground before raising her eyes. She lift up her hand, hesitating at first.

My heart beat faster and faster as she reached for me. The moment happened in slow motion, it took forever for her hand came to me. The second her hand wrapped around my wrist, the moment I thrust it from my arm and pushed her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I hollered, saliva spitting between my teeth.

Malon hit the wall behind her and didn't make a sound. She immediately grabbed for her wrist but as she realised that my handprint in blood was there, she panicked. Malon fell to the ground, desperately whipping the blood from her hand and arm. The more she tried, the more it got on her clothes and the more she panicked.

"NO!" She shrieked. "Get it off! Daddy! Get it off!"

Talon ran for her and dropped by her side, pulling her to him. She sobbed into his shoulder and Talon still stared at me. I don't blame him, I gave him everything to stare at. Letting go of his daughter, Talon re-stood, holding his hands out toward me to show that he meant no harm.

"Link…" He said carefully and I moved my eyes to his. "Link, we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Even as I said it, my eyes moved to Ingo.

"What you did to Ingo…" He backed away, holding Malon's shoulder tight.

"He deserved it!" I wailed. "You all deserve it! You don't even know the half of it! You are all so blinded!"

"You nearly killed a man…" Talon's words came out in a monotone voice as if the words were forced. "We will have to take it to the King…"

"GO AHEAD!" I waved my arm violently to him. "Bring it to the King! Zelda will only beg for her father's forgiveness for me and it'll all be said and done! So go, go ahead! It will make no difference! Or maybe it would make a difference if all the folk lore's were true!"

Talon was silent and I could tell he didn't understand. Annoyed, I walked up to him and he flinched, but didn't move. I clenched my teeth and breathed through them. I pointed my index finger in his face before throwing it behind me.

"That man would have betrayed you!" I hissed. "He would have betrayed us all! No one that pathetic deserves to live."

"Ingo is loyal to me." Talon said, uncertain of himself.

"HA!" I bellowed. "That's exactly what he wanted you to think!"

"That still is no excuse to kill a man." Talon shook his head to me, pushing Malon behind him.

"Ah-ah!" I shook my finger back and forth in front, raising my eyebrows. Folding my hands together, I brought them to my mouth and breathed into them. I lifted both index fingers and kept them attached as I tapped my lip over and over. "I didn't kill a man. Not yet anyways. Which reminds me."

I snapped my hand to my sword and slid it from the sheath. I flicked my wrist, bringing the blade alongside my hip. I walked forward to Ingo, his body covered in blood and his breathing slow. I bent down to him, my knees soaking up the blood.

I closed my eyes as I held the sword in both hands. Breathing in deep, I lifted the sword above my head. My elbows were bent and I curled my fingers for a together grip. Opening my eyes, I screamed as I pushed my arms forward, the blade plummeting through the air.

"NO!" Malon cried, her scream blood curdling. Ignoring her, I still went. It wasn't until I felt her jump on my back and desperately grab my arms that I knew she was trying to stop me. Pulling me back, I feel over, dropping the sword.

On my back, I quickly spun over and grabbed for my sword, but Malon kicked it away and then ran to pick it up. She stood, holding the sword behind her back. Swallowing, I pushed from the ground and glared at her.

"Malon." I said to her, reaching my hand out. "Give me the sword."

"No." She said, shaking her head and blinking away the tears.

"Malon." I raised an eyebrow at her, bouncing my hand to tell her I meant it. "Give it to me."

She still refused.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" I leapt at her, tacking her to the ground. She kicked, she screamed, she clawed. I was still stronger than her as I pinned her to the ground and pried the sword from her hand. I pushed her shoulders into the ground and stood. I can't believe Talon was just watching all of this.

I turned back to Ingo.

"Don't do this, fairy boy." She whispered behind me and I dropped my shoulders.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malon." I turned my head to my side to speak to her.

"But…" Her words fell short, but she was still trying.

"I said, DON'T!" I turned, throwing my hand through the air. As it flew, I felt my knuckles collide with skin. Blinking, I noticed Malon grab her face and Talon twitch. Breathing hard, I grabbed Malon's shoulders and pushed her hard. She fell to the floor, sliding across it.

Then, it hit me. I dropped my sword and it clanged against the ground. I raised my hands to my face and stared at them, terrified of myself. My heart rate picked up and in instant and it was suddenly hard to breathe. I couldn't catch my breath. I couldn't calm myself down. My chest hurt. My head hurt. My eyes hurt.

"Link, you're done." Talon said.

I bent down and picked up my sword before pushing it into its sheath and covering my face with my hands. Not looking at any of them, I ran. I threw the door open, running outside. I couldn't face Hyrule, not now. I had to lock myself up. I had to. Until I was sane again.

Looking to the pots to my left, I took one. I really don't know why, I just wanted to. Then, I turned right and headed towards the building with the milk crates. When I shut the door behind me, I slammed it shut and pressed my back against it. As I hit the floor, I burst into tears. I rubbed my hands against my knees and breathed hard. Harder than I have ever done before.

I felt so unsteady. Short of breath, dizzy, lightheaded, unsteady, my muscles shook. My lips and fingertips were tingling and my vision was blurred. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I knew where I was sitting, but I felt like I was in my house. I couldn't hear anything around me. I felt sick.

My vision came back and I felt so weak. I finally started to breathe normally, but the whole thing tuckered me out. I breathed carefully, my chest hurting as it rose and fell. I lifted my hand to my head, holding it tight. Please stop hurting, please.

I stood, my kneed shaking. I needed water. Looking around the room, I ignored the cows and caught my eye on a ladder. At the top, a bucket sat. It would have to be milk, I know it, but I had to try. On the first rung, I pulled myself up to the top and looked in. Water! Thank you! After pouring it in, I jumped down.

I climbed over the crates and crawled into the hole with the pot in my hand. Before going all the way in, I sat the pot of water down and turned around, clawing my fingers into the crate. I pulled it towards me, locking myself in. Falling back, I lied in the tunnel for a moment before rolling on my stomach and pulling myself through.

Inside, I looked at the hay. I pushed the pile to the left upper corner and formed it into the shape of a bed. Exhausted, I fell down onto it. I closed my eyes, unable to think.

Pray for me. Pray that I'll be ok. I've hit the wall, and I've hit it hard. How could this happen to me? I'm so young, how could this happen to such a young child? I've tried… I've tried. I've _tried_. I can't do this for much longer. No one can make me live.

Still, I close my eyes. This is my solitaire. This is my day one.


	22. Three Days

**A/N: These next two chapters were originally supposed to be one, but I thought I'd leave you in suspense just a little bit.**

* * *

I woke up, staring at the ceiling. I heard nothing but silence, the ringing in my ears growing louder and louder. I sat up quickly and the blood rushed to my head. I grabbed it roughly, straining my forehead, wishing the room would stop spinning.

When it did, I stood slowly, weak. I walked over to the pot of water that I brought in with me and placed my hands in it. At first, I enjoyed the cool water on my hands, but then, my thoughts went dark. I imagined my hands soaked with blood – not mine. Shocked, I threw my hands from the pot and scurried back into the corner, breathing loudly and quickly. I swallowed hard and moved to my knees.

On my knees, I blinked. I took the sword from my back and held it in my hands. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a child facing Ganondorf. Instead, he was sleeping. I snuck up to him and held the master sword in my small tender hands. Lifting it quietly, I yelled loudly as I shoved it down into his chest. Ganondorf screamed and threw his hands to the sword, but I only pushed the blade further and then leapt at him with my Kokiri sword and slit his throat. I was drenched in blood.

Suddenly, I scrambled back in real life and constantly hit my chest, trying to wipe away the blood that was not there. I stared ahead and saw my sword pointing out of the floor – had I stabbed it? My head was spinning so violently. All I want it to do is stop – but it won't. I rubbed my hands on my tunic, trying to rid of their clamminess.

"Sages!" I screamed. "Look what you've done to me! Why did I have to be sent back to my younger self? Did you know it would destroy me?! You've ruined my life!"

I sat in a fetal position with my hands protecting my head. I don't get it. Why am I picturing myself killing Ganondorf again? Why am I finding pleasing in it? Why? Why … please, someone tell me why!

This all started from a nightmare and then that nightmare becoming a reality when Navi came to me and told me that I was chosen for a great destiny. Why me, though? Why not someone else? What makes me so special? I'm just a Hylian. I need some shut eye.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but what I do know is that I'm awake now, holding my side for dear life in pain. I couldn't help it, I screamed in agony. The pain was unbearable in my lower abdomen, I could have sworn I had been stab, but no blood was showing. Shaking, I moved into a fetal position and held still. Finally, the pain ceased.

Rolling over, I fell off of the bed I created from the hay and hit the floor hard. Forcing myself up, I held my stomach with one hand and kept my balance with the other. Hesitating at first, I rolled onto my back and groaned. My guts feel like they have been shot through. I closed my eyes again.

The light around me told me that I was dreaming. I stood in a field and the grass was long and green, blowing with the wind. I looked down at myself. I was an adult – finally. The sky was blue … so blue … and no clouds were in it. The breeze felt so cool against my skin.

I looked over at the sound of a giggle. Zelda stood with a puppy in her hands. She looked so beautiful, her hair blowing in the wind and her skin glowing. My heart beat fast as I approached her. I know it was a dream, but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful.

I cupped her face with my hands and stroked her cheek. I slid one hand to her lower back and placed the other behind her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Heart beating fast, I moved closer and kissed her moist lips.

When I opened my eyes, the scene had changed. The room was dark and empty. I stared at a perfect duplicate of myself – at first I thought it was Dark Link, but his color was the same as mine. It was as if looking into a mirror. He sneered at me.

"Kill her Link, you must." I didn't understand his words until I felt a tug at my legs. I looked down at saw Zelda begging for her life. I turned my head back up towards myself.

"No." I shook my head, refusing.

"You must." He shoved the Kokiri sword in my hand and suddenly I was a child again, staring at Zelda who kept flickering back and forth between her young and old self.

I took the sword from his hand and held it in mine. I moved and stood over Zelda, her beady eyes staring up at me. Swallowing hard, I held her shoulder and looked up as I pulled my arm back. I yelled as I threw my arm forward.

I woke just before I hit her in a hot sweat. I was on the ground. How did I get here? Was I in pain earlier? Is that how I got on the floor? I don't remember any of it. My eyes began to itch and I roughly rubbed them with the back of my hands. I itched and itched and itched until I realised … I wasn't itchy in the first place …

I looked around the small room and my stomach turned. Had this already happened? Is this a memory? I don't know. How long have I been in here? My head … it burns.

"Saria!" I screamed as the room spun. "I don't want you to see me like this, but if you can, answer me how long I've been here!"

"Three days." I heard a voice call back and to be honest, I don't know if I imagined the voice in my head or not. Three days? Really? It feels like weeks.

"It's me, Link." Who was it? "Malon."

"Oh." I said, glad that I blocked myself off from her. "What is it?"

"You've been there for a while." She said innocently. "Maybe it's time to come out."

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean, I'm not ready."

"Ok." I knew she didn't believe me. "Let me get my father so that way he can see if you're alright."

"Wait, what?" I said, scrambling towards the tunnel to get in here. "Malon, no, I'm alright. I just need a little alone time and have a head ache. I'm fine, trust me."

"Alright." She still didn't believe me, but I know, or had hoped, she left when I heard the door close behind her.

I moved to the middle of the floor and hugged my knees, rocking back and forth. My whole body shook and I kept moving my hand from my legs to my head, watching them as they shook like an earthquake.

"I'm going crazy…" I whispered to myself. "I need help! I need out! Someone save me!"

But no one was there to hear me because I sent them away. I didn't want to see the sages and I definitely didn't want Zelda to see me like this and I had sent Malon away. I was alone. Truly alone.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do!" I spoke out loud to myself. "I'm alone! The walls seem to get smaller and smaller every day and my head seems to get heavier. I can barely sleep without having a nightmare! Navi left me! Why did you leave me, Navi? I was so loyal to you as you were to me and you promised to help me through all of this! Where are you now? This is driving me crazy!"

I closed my eyes, again.


	23. Stopped Shaking

I think this one is a normal dream – at least it doesn't feel like a nightmare. I am standing in Kokiri forest and watching myself walk away angrily. Why am I so mad? Then I hear myself scream.

"Mido! Stop!"

Oh, no. I know what's coming next. I quickly looked down at myself and realized that I was in Mido's body. I looked back up just in enough time to see my fist collide into my – Mido's – face. The second it hit, the moment I felt pain.

As I hit the ground, my head smashed against it. I felt something stream from my nose and as it hit my lip I noticed that it was blood. I felt the crunch of the bone break. My heard seared. I couldn't move and even though I was conscious, I was out black.

The scene changed and I was staring at myself again. I saw Malon slide through the door with Talon. I looked down. Ingo. I knew what was coming next. I closed my eyes and waited. I stumbled to the ground then the blade hit my thigh.

I opened my eyes and I was in the clouds. I was Zelda. I could _feel_ her sorrow for having to send me back, but she knew she must. I knew she must, but I wish it wasn't true. I lifted the ocarina to my mouth and sent me home. As I rose into the air, I woke suddenly.

I twitched and fell off my bed – again. I heard the shuffling of feet and the sound of a girl climbing over the crates. Surely, it was Malon again. She knows I don't want her in here with me, so I know she stopped just in front of the tunnel.

"Malon, is that you?" I said, watching the entrance.

"Yes." She said.

"I've gone insane!" I said through terrified eyes. "I've gone insane! I don't know what's happening to me! I want to leave here, but I can't, not yet! Don't you understand? Please, I just want to be back to normal!" There was silence. "Malon?"

I know she was gone when she didn't respond. Maybe she hadn't really come at all, I'm not going to argue with myself over this. Not here, not now. It'll just drive me deeper into this hole I've been digging. I wish I could leave, but I know it is not time yet.

I moved to my bed and slept.

I was with Zelda again, as children. I stared lovingly into her eyes and she stared back. There was peace in the world. She remembered me and so did the land of Hyrule. They knew who I was and honored me. It was amazing. I moved to her and hugged her tight.

I opened my eyes and stared into the distance behind her. When I let go, she wore an elegant white dress and her father was holding her hand out to me. I looked down, not in green but in royal garment. She was my queen.

I feel to my knees, not understanding what my body was telling me. I balled my eyes out into my hands, wanting this whole thing to end. I hesitantly spread my fingers away from my eyes and looked through them. I stood, a perfect double, holding Zelda hostage.

"Come on, Link." My double said to my sadistically. "Kill her. You know you want to. Do it, do it personally!"

He pulled her hair back and tossed the sword towards me. I picked it up and stood wearily. Behind them, another person emerged. I squinted my eyes to see who it was – an adult Zelda. She kneeled beside her younger self.

"Kill them both, Link." My double flashed to an adult and back to a child again.

I stepped forward. My legs felt like lead. I looked up and watched as my double moved behind both versions of Zelda, caressing their hair with his hands. I forced my leg forward, yelling as I moved. Harder and harder I tried to move, making little progress.

"Can't do it?" My double hissed, flashing between adult and child. "Then I shall do it myself."

I watched as my double took out his sword and bring it to young Zelda's neck. As I saw her gasp and let a tear drop from her eye, I shot my head to my double and leapt for him. As I hit him, I fell to the floor. Confused, I pushed up and looked to my side. My double twirled his thumbs. Both Zelda's lay motionless.

"No…" I said quietly. "NO!" I scrambled over. "Please, wake up! Zelda! Please – Zelda." The tears fell harder and harder and my vision was blurred. I held young Zelda in my arms. "Zelda … wake up! You have to! Zelda! Come back to me! Please!"

I stood and turned to my double.

"You've ruined us!" I yelled, my fists clenched.

"Did I?" He said cockily, telling me that he knew what had been done. Feeling my lip twitch, I fixed the sword in my hand and ran for him. I collided with him and shoved him against the ground. Without giving my double a chance to fight back, I shoved my sword into his chest.

I woke up abruptly, breathing heavily. I swallowed, but grimaced as a hot, gross taste emerged in my mouth. Throwing my hand to my mouth, I collapsed from my bed and crawled into the corner. Holding myself up from the ground with one arm, I leaned the other against the wall and vomited. Shaking, I spit and dropped beside it.

Giving myself a minute, I blinked slowly and stood. I clenched my forehead, begging for it to stop hurting. I moved back to my straw bed. I need to get out of this. I have become a monster. I am not who I am and I don't know if I can recover from this. I want to live in harmony with those I love but I cannot do it if I continue to let the loss of Navi and Zelda's memory destroy me. I can't take it. I need out.

* * *

"Link?" I gasped for air as I heard Malon's voice. How long had I been holding it for? I don't remember even deciding to hold it … I guess all that matters is that I'm breathing now.

"Malon?" I questioned and she hummed yes. "You can come in."

I watched as she crawled to me and the second she came in, she crinkled her nose in disgust. I forgot that I had vomited a few days ago, I just got used to the smell. I shook my head and looked to the ground.

"How can this be, Malon?" I asked her and she looked at me, not knowing what to do. "I feel as if I don't belong here and yet, here I am. How can I live like this?"

"I don't know, fair boy." She said, sounding comforting and a little scared. "You have been in here for twelve days. Have you eaten anything? I can feed you. Daddy says you should come out now."

"I think I might be ready to come out now." I nodded. "I'm sorry about Ingo … I don't know what overcame me."

"He's better now." She perked up, smiling.

"I've had so many nightmares, Malon." I told her. "I never really understood the message of any of them and now I think I do, though I can't tell you so don't ask. I think I am better now – at least better than when I first came in here."

Malon moved beside me and sat in silence. She watched the emotions flow from me and just let them happen, not scared away by any of it. I knew she believed every word I was saying to her. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

My body was still shaking, but not nearly as much. I don't remember what it feels like to not shake at this moment, but I know that it'll stop soon. I glanced down at her hand as she curled her fingers into mine.

"You're better, fairy boy." She smiled at me. "I can tell. We can pretend none of the happened, ok?"

"Ok." I smiled back at her and then slowly let my smile fall as I saw her lean towards me, her lips puckered. Finally feeling my heart go to a normal pace, I didn't stop her. She hesitated just before touching my lips with hers, glancing up at me. My face was emotionless. All I know is that when her lips touched mine, my body stopped shaking.


	24. Revival

**A/N: I'm officially back in school for my fourth and final year of university! Sadly, that means updates are going to take a bit from now on (as I'm sure you have already been able to tell).**

* * *

I still didn't move, but I watched as Malon pecked my lips and pulled her head back. She blushed, I saw her cheeks turn rosy, as she turned her head onto her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she smiled. It was nice, I knew, but I was still so distraught that it meant nothing to me, and I'm not sure it ever would, but looking at her now – it meant something to her.

"Sorry…" She finally said, shaking her head away and covering her forehead with her hands. Grinning at her, I pushed her hands away from her face and nodded slightly, telling her that it was fine.

"How long has it been?" I said, scratching my head.

"Ten days." She said, crinkling her nose and I turned my head to look at the dried vomit, the smell hitting me. Swallowing back the disgust, I tried to ignore it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, her shoulders dropping low.

"Wow." It's all I could say. My days and nights have been so crazy, so long, that I've barely been able to keep track of the time let alone days. I stood and became instantly dizzy, grasping my forehead with my hand to stop the spinning.

Malon squealed and jumped up, holding her arms out to me. Steadying myself, I smiled at her and told her I was fine. Hesitating at first, she lowered her arms. As I stood, I felt the loose tunic on my body – looser than normal. I looked down – how much weight had I lost?

I'm only assuming she noticed too by how wide her eyes went. Sitting down was different, it was all hidden by my posture and slouch. Standing up, it was easy to see how much my clothes hung on me.

"Have you eaten since you've been in here?" She said, concerned.

"No." I admitted. "I've actually barely had anything to drink either…"

"That's not good, fairy boy." Malon reached for my hand and twined her fingers into mine. "But I'll take care of you! I brought you some food and milk!"

"I really can't stomach food right now, Malon." I wasn't hungry, really. Though, I know I should eat.

"That's silly!" She said, pulling me towards the exit. "You haven't ate anything since you locked yourself away, so you can eat! Come on, fairy boy!"

She bent down and crawled through the tunnel and at first, I watched her go through and didn't move a muscle. It was only when I heard her call for me from the other side did I decide to leave. I bent down on my knees and moved to the tunnel. Before I entered, I took one last look at my solitaire. The boy in my dreams, I was no longer his.

I squinted as I came out of the tunnel, the change in light burned my eyes. Malon giggled as she saw me shadow my eyes and I blinked hard, looking around for her. She was sitting on the crate in front of me, dangling her feet off the edge. Clapping, happy that I came out of my solitaire, she slid of the crate and reached down beside it.

She picked up a bottle of milk and handed it to me. At first, I just stared at it, barely knowing what to do with it. Did she want me to pay for it? I know that her, her father, and … Ingo … must eat and drink here for free, but I don't expect that kind of treatment.

"Take it!" She said pushing it into my stomach as I still had not taken it from her hands. "Don't worry about the cost, Daddy said to get you better. We can always afford some milk for you, fairy boy."

"Thanks." I took the bottle from her, not really having a choice. She stared at me, motioning with her head for me to drink it. Knowing she wasn't going to leave me alone until I made her happy, I pressed the bottle to my lips and tilt my head back.

The milk ran down my throat and soothed me instantly. I was so refreshed from the first sip that I didn't stop drinking. I hadn't realized how dehydrated I was. My whole body felt rejuvenated. It was a whole new sensation, being completely hydrated. It was amazing.

I breathed out refreshingly and handed the bottle back to her and thanked her – I meant it. I don't remember the last time I actually meant it. Giggling again, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. Sitting by the door was a plate full of food. She picked it up and handed it to me.

I stared at it. There was an apple and an odd shaped … thing. I poked at it before looking up at Malon who rolled her eyes at me, but enjoyed how alienated I seemed. She brought her hands to her mouth, giggling, her cheeks red.

"Its cucco!" She exclaimed, and I looked down wildly at it. People ate cucco? "It's good, trust me! Don't feel bad about the cucco, Daddy makes sure that the ones he cooks are old. Something about their time being up … I don't really understand it."

Of course she wouldn't, but I definitely did. If I wasn't standing here now, I'd say that my solitaire was my time, but something still wants me here and I guess I have to figure out what exactly that is. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

I tore of a piece of the cucco and chewed it slowly at first, and then faster. It was so moist and juicy, so superb. I can't believe I've never tried it before let alone see other people eating one. Though, I'm sure it would cost them a pocket's full just to get their hands on it. I finished my food and handed the plate back to Malon.

"Thanks." I smiled, looking into her eyes.

"You're welcome." She blushed, shying away. There was silence for a moment before she spoke up again. "Where are you going from here, fairy boy?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Not too far until I know I'm better. I am feeling a lot better, but I know I'm not fully recovered yet."

"And you're taking Epona?" Her voice was sad.

"You know that I am," I tried to break it down easily to her, "I bought her from your father."

"I know…" She said quietly before perking up. "Bring her back to visit?"

"Of course." I agreed. "But I am leaving now."

"You really shouldn't," she shook her head quickly, "not after that you just went through."

"Being here is going to make it worse." I said firmly. "I must go. I must see where the road takes me."

No one could tell me where that road leads, or which turn to take. I have to trust my instincts on where I should go and I must not second guess myself. I can't fall back into that hole I dug myself into. Being here now has shown me that I have a second chance, my revival.


	25. Kid

Malon took my hand and led me outside. When I shut the door behind me, I let my hand slip from her grasp. She smirked and inched back towards me, but held herself back. Not acknowledging it, I walked beside her in silence around the track.

Standing in his usual spot holding his pitchfork, Ingo stood leaning against the wall of the stables, his leg wrapped tightly. As we reached him, I eyed him carefully. He jumped in fright as he saw me, recoiling further into the wall and grasping his leg in pain. I grinned viscously at him. I still wasn't sorry.

Malon moved towards her house, but I turned to the stables. I slipped inside quietly, seeing the flash of red hair follow quickly behind me. Inside, I stared. I could see the dark spots on the floor where the blood had stained it, despite the fact that it had been scrubbed and scrubbed. She appeared beside me, saying nothing.

I went to Epona who was whinnying wildly for me. As I reached my hand for her nose, she stopped and blew out her nose hard at me, bobbing her head and up and down. Hugging her tight, I kissed the brim of her nose before unlocking the stable and guiding her out.

"I still wish you wouldn't take her." Malon said innocently, looking towards the ground.

"I know." I replied, approaching her. "But as I said before, she is mine and you can do nothing to change that. I'll bring her back for visits."

I tapped under Malon's chin with my index finger before leaving the stables. Outside, Talon was standing in the frame of his front door. It was as if he was expecting me. Not saying a word, I let him make the first move.

"I see you've come out of the crate room." He said and I turned my head away from him.

"So I have." I swallowed.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" He questioned and I moved my eyes to him before scanning them to Ingo.

"No." I said sharply.

"Very well." He huffed. I just wanted this to be over. "Are you sure you're strong enough to be going out in the field again?"

"Yes." I said, taken aback. "I'm perfectly fine. Now, I'll be on my way."

I hopped on Epona and steered her away from the ranch. As I was about to turn the corner of the exit, I heard Talon's voice call towards me.

"If you need anything, you know where we are."

"Mhhmmm." I know only I had heard it, but at least I acknowledged him. I don't know when I'll go back to the ranch, probably sooner than later. It was only about ten days or so, but I needed out of there. I couldn't have those constant reminders staring at me in the face.

I looked at the castle. It's been a while since I've seen the princess.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" I didn't even take one step into the castle courtyard before I was hauled back into the tunnel entrance and into the shadows. "Is it true?"

Waving my arms and catching my footing, I stood straight and turned to see Impa with her hands folded on her hips, glaring down at me. She was furious, I could tell just from the look on her face – and the redness in it.

"A lot of it may be true." I nodded. "It depends on how much you know."

"Well, for one," Impa began, "Saria was there for Mido so she had to do her job as a sage. And she also heard your cries during whatever you were doing at the ranch! The rumors of Ingo being injured, I can only put two and two together."

"He betrayed us all!" I snapped, stepping closer to her. "He deserved it!"

"He has _no recollection_ of _anything_ that has happened." Impa stood tall.

"He _still_ did it." I said, harder. "And he'd do it again in an instant."

"Look, kid." She had to say kid, didn't she? "You can't punish someone for something they didn't do."

"Too late, isn't it?" I sneered. "So you're saying if Ganondorf came back with 'no recollection'," I mocked her, "of what happened, you'd just let him waltz around the castle?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Exactly!" I interrupted. "Now, I'm going to go see the princess."

"Not on my watch!" She wrapped her hand around my shoulder and hauled me back, looking at me sternly in the eye. As she did, I heard the familiar high pitched giggle. We both turned our heads into the courtyard and saw Zelda skipping across the field. I licked my head back to Impa, smiling dauntlessly.

"Link!" Zelda cheered towards me. "You finally came back! It's been so long!"

"Well," I said, rubbing it in, "I guess the princess decided for both of us if I get to see her."

I stepped away from her.

"You know I'll be here the whole time."

I raised my arm back to her, giving her a thumbs up, walking away. When I reached Zelda, she jumped towards me, throwing her arms around my neck for a hug. Hugging her back, I smiled, laughing for the first time in a while. I let go and stared into her eyes. She grabbed my hands and pulled me with her, running.

"Hey!" She said. "Want to see something funny?"

"Sure." I smiled, trying to hold back my feelings for her. It was hard, but we are both young and she doesn't remember me. Though, I can hardly imagine what it might be like if she did remember. I keep asking myself 'what if'?

The next thing I knew, there was a small rock in my hand. I stared at it for a moment before she rolled her eyes at me and formed my fist over it. She stepped closer and whispered into my ear, pointing at the window.

"Throw it at the window." She whispered and stepped away. I looked at her and watched her nod. Smiling, I brought my arm back and chucked the rock at the window. I dinged off of it and fell into the small stream. I waited and looked at Zelda who was giggling under her breath, pointing at the window.

I looked back just in time to see a guard poke his head out the window and point down at me. He seemed annoyed and tired, as if he had done this a thousand times. He breathed in deep before yelling.

"Hey you!" He shouted. "Don't cause any trouble!" I heard him mutter under his breath as he poked back beside the window. "Kids."


	26. Not Now

**A/N: I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates, but as I said, I was away for university and had absolutely no time to write. Now I am back and hopefully will have the creative mind to update more frequently!**

* * *

I stood there, staring at the window the guard ducked away from, ignoring everything around me. Little had I known, Zelda was holding my arm and shaking it, trying to pull me towards her. Shaking my head back to reality, I turned my attention to her.

"Come on!" She smiled. "Come over here with me!"

She ran, laughing to the other side of the courtyard to the opposite window. I walked slowly behind her and watched as she turned and hold her hand out to me, smiling. Smirking back, I placed my hand in hers and stood beside her. Looking down at her, her smile stretched ear to ear.

"Look!" She said, pointing to the window. "I can't take you in the castle to see them closer because my Daddy says no, but look!"

I looked where she was pointing. I have seen the pictures before, but I never really paid attention to them. Four of them, side by side. The people look … completely different than us … and the creatures look like they are from another world, but it wouldn't surprise me at all if I had to fight them one day.

"I don't know what they are." Zelda said and pulled me to the right. "If you look to the far left, you see this green lizard thing. What's the word…?"

"Dinosaur?" I mumbled.

"Yeah!" She bounced. "Dinosaur. Some green dinosaur. And then the next one, she looks almost like a princess, like me! Her hair is even blonde like mine, and her dress is pink! Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know." I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. "But you're the only princess we need."

She blushed. "Look! The man looks like he's flying. Is that even possible? Maybe he's saving the princess from a terrible fate."

"No." I shook my head. "There's only one princess that needs saving."

"What?" She looked at me confused. "Who?"

"Oh…" I paused. "Umm…" Her memory. "I just meant that, uh, there's only one princess in Hyrule and you're her, so no other princess would ever need saving."

"Why would I need to be saved?"

"You… wouldn't." I sighed. "Forget I even mentioned it."

"…Alright." She hesitated before turning back to the window. "And the last one! He looks so evil and angry! Maybe he is the bad guy!"

"Maybe." I turned to her and tapped her chin. "But anyone threatening the princess will have to get through me first."

"So you're my hero?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Maybe one day, I will be." I said, and heard a loud grunt behind me. Turning roughly, I looked at Impa eyeing me closely.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Impa just startled me." I lied. "Reminding me that _she's always there_."

"It's her job to protect me!" Zelda smiled.

"I've noticed." I said, turning away from Impa. "Come one, let's go sit by the steps."

"Ok!" She grabbed my hand and walked beside me. When we reached the steps, she sat down on the first one and patted beside her, waiting for me to join her.

"Hey." She said. "Remember that thing you did last time you were here?"

"…Kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"You should do that again." She played with her hair.

"I … maybe we shouldn't." I looked over at Impa. I actually couldn't read her right now. She looked both intrigued and concerned. Was she changing her mind about the whole thing? I'm so sick of her, I don't even want to ask.

"Why?" Her hands fell down to her side. "Did you not …"

Her face dropped.

"No, no." I said quickly and she brought her eyes to meet mine. Her whole face was dropped, looking disappointed. I hated saying no. Hated it. "It's just …" I sighed. "We're just kids. Maybe … maybe we should wait until we're older." Or you remember.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I guess so. Plus, you're the only boy I've really ever met."

"That doesn't matter." I said defensively.

"I know." She smiled, I loved seeing her smile. She fell silent as she glanced into the window beside us and watched as the guards stood there. Their guard never fell, or at least haven't yet. I can't stop thinking that they just let him walk by them and stand to the King and not know anything. But if the King trusted him, they would have listened and no one would have had the guts to stand up to him. How could he not have seen it? Zelda's accusations probably made it worse, especially is the King told Ganondorf of her accusations. He would have been more cautious, thinking of every move he made. Then, when it was time, it was too late. The King didn't know what hit him. I still look and wait to see the day he is there and wanting to restart everything. That won't happen, I'll be there to stop him. Even as a kid.

"Hey!" She said, catching my attention. "Remember the Ocarina of Time you gave me? Well, the one you returned to me?"

"Of course I do." I said, feeling for my own fairy ocarina.

"Do you know any songs?" She asked and I nodded. "Can you teach me one?!"

"Sure." I said. "I'll teach you one you know very well. Bring the ocarina to your mouth."

She took out the ocarina and slowly raised it to her mouth. I scooted beside her and wrapped my hand around her shoulders as I fixed the way she was holding the ocarina. Sliding my hand from around her, I pointed at one of the holes.

"Place your fingers here." She did. "And blow."

She blew and the ocarina sang the note. She turned, smiling at me. I told her to keep the ocarina in her mouth and move her fingers and blow again. She did, and I could tell she was thinking hard. "Now, the final note for now, move your fingers here and play."

She did, and looked at me curiously. "Play those three, and then play them again."

She did, and her eyes went wide. She lowered the ocarina from her mouth and turned her body to face me.

"That's my lullaby." She smiled in amazement. "But how do you know it?"

"Someone taught me, long ago." I glanced over at Impa. "And I've remembered it ever since. Here, play these notes right after to finish the song."

She played her lullaby, over and over. I stood and watch her. She was too mesmerized to see me slowly back away. Halfway across the courtyard, I saw Impa approach me.

"You know." She said, her arms crossed. "I honestly thought you might teach her the song of time. To see the effect it might have on her."

"I was going to at first." I said, still watching Zelda. "Then I changed my mind. Maybe someday, when it's time for her to remember. Or possibly remember. I'd love for it to be now, but I don't think it's time. Perhaps one day, but not now."


	27. She Left Me

"You seem … calmer." Impa said slowly as she rubbed her chin with the palm of her hand. The two of us stood facing Zelda as she amused herself with the few notes I taught her on the ocarina.

"Yeah, well," I said as I rocked back and forth on my feet before reaching my hands to my lower back and stretched, cracking the bones along my spine. "I've been through a lot … seen a lot of things … things I can barely understand myself. I don't know where to go from here and I'm just … done."

"There's nowhere to go now but forward." Impa said reassuringly but there's still something inside that's telling me that she's wrong.

"That's what they all say." I smirk, backing up. "I hate goodbyes. Even if it's just for a little bit. I'm just going to slip on out. Tell her I'll visit her soon. Good-bye, Impa."

I turned on my heels and left the courtyard. Impa watched me closely, not sure what to say. I think she was both shocked with how I was acting and with the fact that I hadn't yelled at her or argued with her yet. That's always seems how it goes, doesn't it?

Well, not today. Today, I'm not going to argue with her. I'm not going to keep wishing and wishing for Zelda to regain her memory when I know she won't, or maybe when she does it'll be too late. I'm not sure where to go from here, I'm not sure where I belong.

The one thing I do know though, is that I never talked to Rauru, or at least barely have. He did watch over me for seven years while he had to watch the world break down in front of his eyes and have no say or power in what was happening.

I can't even imagine how he did it, locked away in the realm with me for that long. How much I grew, how did he always find the right tunic to fit me? Had he made them himself by hand? Had he groomed me while I was asleep? How did he even know it was time for me to wake up? And then when I did wake up he explained everything to me and sent me on my way. I didn't say anything. Not even a simple thank you.

As I walk into the temple of time, I really take in how majestic it is. How the light shines down from the windows perfectly into the room. How the pedestal in the middle shines even though it is older than everyone I know. How safe I feel; but I am not here to gaze in its glory.

"Rauru." I said calmly as I stood in the middle of the temple. "Come speak to me, now that I can actually speak."

"Link," He said as he appeared before me. "Hero of Time. What has brought you here?"

"We've never really spoke." I said, feeling guilty and looking the other way. "It's the least I can do. That, and I just need to talk."

"Then talk." He said, opening his arms and then closing them across his chest.

I swallowed hard and looked down. "I … I just don't know where to go from here."

"That is completely understandable." He lowered his head down towards me. "Tell me, what do you _feel_? Where do you feel you belong?"

"Nowhere." The words came out of my mouth without me even thinking. "At least not in this land, not here. I mean … I'm not even welcome in my home. Who isn't welcome in their own home?" I said desperately.

"Hyrule is your home." He replied. "You'll always belong here."

"No, I'm not!" I shouted. "I don't feel welcome … I feel stared at. I feel the sages' sorrow. I feel their worries. It weighs down on me … every day. I can't take it. It's almost as if I don't want to be in Hyrule anymore."

"I assure you, this is where you belong. In Hyrule."

"Doing what?!" I shouted. "Doing what? Sitting here, waiting for the day to pass by? I can't go back to a normal life with everything I've done. I can't settle down. I can't just work like a normal person. Not with what I've been through. Not with what I've done. Not with no one remembering."

"You will find something."

"Like what?!" I spat. "Watching my life tick away and then teaching my skills to some other hero in some other life? Is that what my life has come to? Waiting and watching?!"

"There will be your time."

"I can't sit here waiting for it." I was breathing heavy, my heart beating hard. "I can't stay here. Not for much longer anyways. I can't live without her, I'm lonely all the time."

"She left for a reason."

"Not without saying anything!" My hands shook. "Not without explaining. Not without a goodbye. She left, she just _left_."

"She meant well."

"For who?" I laughed sarcastically. "For her? Because it was not me. If she knew what she's put me through without her, she would have stayed. I need her."

"You must be strong."

"Being strong is me with her."

"Then I cannot help you, Link." Rauru nodded towards me.

"I know." I closed my eyes, feeling my eyelids shake. "I know."

"When it is time, you will know what to do." Rauru said calmly. "When that time comes, follow it."

I nodded. "Thanks, by the way. For watching me over all those years."

"It is what I am here for. It is what we are all here for. To help you, to guide you."

"I understand." I turned away. "But I only need one guide, and she left me."


	28. Promise

I had just left Rauru, ignored all of the people in the market, and left the castle without a word seeping out of my mouth. I don't feel like anyone would really pay attention to me if I tried to talk to them anyways, so why bother?

I sneered at the guard as he watched me pass him and walk onto the drawbridge, but all he did was stand there with his hand on his hip and follow my movement before turning back to attention. When she saw me, she reared up, neighing loudly.

Smiling, feeling as if she was the only one who could really understand me right now, I smiled at Epona and took her face between my hands, hugging her tight, but gentle. Petting the brim of her nose, I walked around her, stroking her as I did. Patting her back first, I jumped on.

I looked at the castle and sighed. I still can't believe that all I had known and done was forgotten by the world in the blink of an eye. Swallowing, I turned Epona around and galloped away. I'm not sure if anything can bring me comfort right now, but I guess anything is worth the try.

Crossing the field, I felt a gust of wind on my back and a voice call to me.

"Hey!" She screamed towards me, but I didn't look back nor listen.

"Hey!" She said again, this time with more demandingly.

I brought Epona to a stop, but I still did not turn. I sat on Epona's back and rubbed her cheek as she kicked at the ground. Letting my hand dropped, I stretched my back and yawned.

"Link, did you not hear me?" I heard her voice louder, she must have approached me.

"I did." I said. "I chose not to listen."

"Link," she sighed, "come on now, there is no need for this."

"You're right, there's no need for anything that has happened recently."

"Link, I –" She stopped, and waited for a moment. "_Look_ at me when I talk to you!"

Rolling my eyes, I spun Epona around to face Saria. She looked furious at me, but yet worried at the same time. Isn't that what everyone does now? Worry about me? I'm fine, just leave me alone.

"What do you want, Saria?"

"To make sure you're ok." She scratched her shoulder.

"Well, I am, thanks for asking." I turned Epona around and was about to gallop away before I heard Saria holler for me.

"Link!" She screamed, frustrated, before rushing in front of Epona and blocking my path. "Get off your horse and talk to me please."

Biting the inside of my lip, I silently turned sideways and slipped off Epona, leaning against her as I hit the ground. Waiting a moment, Saria grunted before wrapping her hand around my wrist and pulling me upright.

"Sarai!"

"Link!" She snapped back. "I swear, I don't know how to handle you anymore. Not just as a sage, but as a _friend_. We used to be able to talk and talk, now, you are so distant."

"You're a sage now," I said. "Your job is to look over your temple and make sure I don't kill myself. I hardly call that friendship."

"I may be a sage, but I'm your friend first. Would you think I'd be here if I wasn't?"

"It's your jo-"

"No, Link, no it's not my job." She cut me off. "If it was my job, why am I the only sage here? If it was a sage's job to be here right now, all of us would be here. We rarely have to come to you on our own time unless you call specifically for us, so please, if I wasn't your friend, why am I here? What is this all about?"

"I don't belong in Hyrule anymore." I said plainly.

"Why not?"

"Why not!?" I mocked. "Maybe because I'm _literally_ an adult stuck in a child's body with all this knowledge about the world and what has happened to even get this so called peace we have. I'm not going to be at peace like you sages, not here in Hyrule at least."

"Your mother gave her _life_ for the peace of these lands." Saria stressed. "Peace is something Hyrule has strived for many, many years. You brought us that peace by finally sealing the realm, now you have to come at peace with yourself."

"I'm sure I wasn't the only child of a mother that gave her life for the peace of Hyrule." I could feel the tension form behind my forehead. "Mine was the only one dumb enough to entrust her child to the Deku Tree."

"If she hadn't of –"

"I know!" I shouted. "If she hadn't of entrusted me, Hyrule would have had no idea who the Hero of Time was and it likely could have been any boy my age, really. It doesn't seem fair, does it, choosing a child's fate before they have to opportunity to even understand it their selves?"

"We'd be in eternal darkness right now if the true Hero of Time, you, did not save us. If it was some ordinary child, which you are not, they likely would have failed and Ganondorf would be stronger than ever. Why can't you see that?"

"I can." I grinned at her.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem, Saria," I stepped toward her, "is that I can't move on in this world knowing what has happened. I can't go on without Navi, at least I need to understand why she left in order to come to terms with it. She protected me my whole life and became like the family I never had. Losing her has destroyed me, even more than Zelda not remembering me."

"I can help you, Link…" She placed her slender hand in mine and pushed the hair from my face. I'll admit, having her here, speaking calmly to me helped, it really did, but not enough. "Trust me. As your friend."

"Saria, I can't." I shook my head, but still held her hand. "I don't find any comfort in anything here in Hyrule. Losing you as a sage hurt, it did, but I do understand why you did it. Not being welcome in Kokiri … not having Zelda know who I am … not having Navi here to comfort me in my darkest times … I just feel so empty, Saria."

"If you don't like something, Link." She stepped closer. "Then go out and change it."

"You know." I said, looking at her. "I'm not sure if you really meant it, but that's probably the best advice someone has given me so far."

"But please, promise me something." She closed the remaining space between us and placed her head hesitantly over my heart and as she did, it beat harder. "Don't forget about me. Don't forget that I'm your friend."

"I won't." I assured her, rubbing my hand on her back. I brought my hand up to the side of her face and gently rubbed it with my thumb. Breathing in deep, I pressed my lips around her forehead and pecked it. "I promise."

"Promise?" She pushed back and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Barely able to speak, I chocked back and clenched my jaw tight, nodding. "Promise."

She smiled, but I knew it pained her to do. Saria looked up at me and placed her hand on my face, I didn't move. Shaking, she brought her lips to my cheek and kissed it lightly. Stepping back, she didn't break her eye contact with me until she shifted her form, disappearing into the broad sunlight, transporting back to the Forest Temple.


	29. Need To Leave

She left me standing in the field, alone. I don't blame her, she has her temple to watch over. It seems everyone always has something to do or take care of something these days – except myself, unless you count taking care of myself as something to do. I love these lands, I really do, but lately they seem to be my prison rather than my comfort.

I steer Epona to the gates enclosing Lake Hylia and kick at her sides to make her gallop. From the way she was running, I could tell that she was nervous, but I knew she could make it. Almost feeling her stop and send me spiraling over her head, she jumped, cleaning the first fence and then quickly clearing the second one. Relieved, I slowed Epona down and jumped down as I saw the lake.

I walked across the grass, ignoring the Tektike as it jittered to face me and then jump. Moving from it, I looked at the scarecrows standing motionless … but I knew better. I don't know if they move and dance for everyone or just those with an instrument, but I have no need for them so I'm not going to bother walking to them.

Jumping into the water, I swam over to the fishing pond because why not? I have nothing better to do. Opening the door, I looked around. Empty, as usual. I'm not really sure how this guy even stays open if he never gets any customers.

He was standing there, scratching as usual, in his blue shirt with a red vest. He wore no hat on his head and I know it was because I had taken it. Does he even remember that much? At this point, I really don't care.

"Well, do you want to go fishing for 20 rupees?" He asked me as I dug into my wallet.

"Yeah," I replied. "Here."

I handed him twenty rupees and he calmly looked at them, making sure it was real and the right amount. Putting the money away, he turned around for a rod.

"Ok!" He said. "Listen up!" I know it is his policy to repeat this to every customer but come on, I have the experience so I don't need your speech. "Walk up to the water's edge look at a fish. While looking at a fish, cast your line in!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I bobbed my head and rolled my eyes. "Just give me the rod please."

"…" He closed his mouth taken aback. Grinning, he passed the rod over.

"Thank you." I snatched the rod and walked away. At the edge of the pond, I walked around it until I saw the log sticking out from the water not too far in. Swimming there, I sat on the log. I just sat there. I didn't care that I was getting wet, I didn't care that I wasn't fishing. I just sat there.

I watched the fish jump around me as they saw the shine of my lure, I felt them swish the water with their tails as they passed. I listened to the water stream in from the waterfall on the wall. I just enjoyed it all. But still, after a while, everything was numb again.

I threw my line in the water and watched as the fish eyed it. As one snatched on, I let it be. The fish swam and swam but the hook never came out. Feeling sorry, I reeled the fish in and looked at it. The hook pierced its lip. Grasping the fish around its gills, I held tight as I freed the hook and threw it back in.

When the fish splashed, I noticed something move on the bottom. It looked like a bag, but I knew it wasn't. Looking closer, I noticed that it was a hat. I grinned, looking over at the fisherman. He scratched his armpit and felt his head, trying to fix his hat.

Biting my lip, I hit the log with my fist before placing the rod down and slipping into the water. Treading water for a minute, readying myself, I took a deep breath and dove down. Underneath, I opened my eyes and watched as the fish swam away. I kicked and kicked, moving to the bottom. Grabbing the hat, I stayed down for a moment before kicking at the ground and shooting up.

Breathing fresh air, I grabbed the rod and trudged out of the water, soaking wet. Making my way around to the desk, I slapped the rod and hat down and turned to leave.

"Hey!" I heard him shout at me. "Come back when you get older, won't you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, but refrained from saying something. Just before opening the door to leave, he spoke up again.

"Wait…" I turned to face him as he picked up the hat and shook the water out. "Is this my hat?"

"Seems it, doesn't it?" I shrugged.

"Why return it?" The fisherman turned to hang the hat on a hook behind him.

"It's the least I could do since I took it." I watched the hat drip.

"That's right, you did, didn't you!" He smiles and I looked at him carefully, wanting to know if he knew more or if he was agreeing with me.

"Yeah, well, now you have it, so bye." I turned to leave again.

"Wait!" He called and I sucked in my lips. "I'm just a lonely fisherman, so I can see how I am misjudging, but you seem troubled young boy. Too troubled for a boy of what – ten?"

"It's nothing of your concern." I shook my head. "I just need an escape, and fishing hasn't helped."

"Why don't you talk about it, ya?" He scratched, pushing the rod towards me. "I'll even fish with you. This one's on the house."

"No thanks." I shook and the fisherman put away the rod. "I just need to leave."

"Alright." The fisherman nodded towards be before turning around to grab some fish food. I watched as he twist the top open and sprinkle some pebbled into the tank on the counter. As the fish nipped at the food, I slid out of the door and admired Lake Hylia.

Nothing here can bring me comfort, I have to learn to accept it. Losing all I had, I cannot live here no longer. My best friend is a sage, Navi has abandoned me, and Zelda forgot me. I know I've done well for these lands, but these lands have done nothing for me. The only one who understands me right now is Epona, and she can't even understand my words. I just need to leave. I need to leave. I think I might be ready.


	30. Kept Going

Should I even tell anyone? Should I just leave? I feel like I should, but at the same time I feel like it's not needed. I hate goodbyes, they just make everything all the more awkward. I looked behind me and down the rock hall in Goron City. Epona kicked up, nervous.

How I got her in here in the first place, I'll have no idea. It was a fight, believe me it was a hard fight but she eventually came inside with me. I know I could have easily transported to the temple and leave, or even walk through Kokiri village and leave, but this just feels right.

Calming Epona, I nodded and walked into the Lost Woods. Inside, trees stared at me followed by several tunnels. I knew these woods off by heart and I knew it would be a long ways before I would find a way out, but I'm willing to take my chances. I know I'm going to have to risk it and avoid the tunnels, but I'll be ok, I know I'll be ok.

I just outside the entrance to Goron City and looked up at the sky.

_Goodbye, Saria. _I thought. _You are my best friend and I am sorry for not saying a proper goodbye, but you know as well as I do that it is time for me to go. I hope to see you again, one day. Watch over me, if you can. _

The wind blew calmly for a moment and I half expected Saria to show up immediately. When she didn't I nodded and held Epona's reigns as I marched forward with her. I moved through the first tunnel into a new block of the woods. I looked around, still no sign of Saria. Turning my head back, I jumped at the sight of Impa.

"Did I startle you?" She said.

"No." I muttered, feeling my heart beat fast.

"Come on, don't be so cynical." She crossed her arms, standing her ground.

"What is it you want, Impa?" I questioned. "I wasn't even talking to you, my thoughts were directed towards Saria, only she should have heard them."

"I did not hear your words towards her." Impa reassured me, but I didn't believe her. "But she came to me immediately after hearing them. She knew, if you saw someone before you decided to leave, that it had to be someone you really care about."

"I care about Saria a lot, why didn't she come?" I said, confused. Why would she send Impa … unless … no, surely I would have seen her by now.

"Because she already spoke to you and made her peace." Impa rubbed her chin. "She knew it would do no good."

"And you will?"

"No." Impa admitted. "But maybe Zelda will."

"She's not even here." I grinned, my heart sinking. I should have said goodbye.

"Guess again, young Link." Impa said, pointing behind me. Confused, and wondering how Impa possibly pulled this off on such short notice without me noticing, I spun around with Epona. My heart summersaulted, but I said nothing as I watched Impa move to stand far behind Zelda while still keeping her eye on us.

I stood facing her, silent. She stood with her back faced to me, holding her hands up to her chest. She looked as if she was holding something. She too, was silent. I could literally hear the silence ring through my ears. Even Epona stood there beside me, kicking at the dirt so gently you couldn't hear a grain move.

I heard her sniffle and sigh lightly. "You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"

She knew. I don't know how she knew, but she did. It must have been her instincts. I couldn't respond … I tried. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I think my silence told her the answer.

She turned around slowly, her dress flowing with her. Her hands were barely covering her mouth and I knew there was something in her hands. Her eyes were beaded and full of tears, but not one fell. She breathed quickly, her chest puffing up and down. She lowered her gaze.

"Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever." Her eyes dropped further. You have known me forever, Zelda. It's somewhere in there, hidden. Though we did not know each other for the seven years I was locked away in the realm until I came of age, you knew me. You thought of me. You hoped I would turn out fine. You helped me on my travels. You grew close to me without even knowing it. Then you chose not to remember, it went away in the blink of an eye.

"I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule…" She said. Good, I hope she remembers those few times we spent together. Remember me, please, Zelda. "And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again…"

I hope we do, too. I just don't know when that day will be.

"Until that day comes, please…" She swallowed. "Take this…"

She brought her hands from her chest and stretched out her arms towards me. In her hands was the Ocarina of Time. Heart leaping, I looked at it, and then to her. She smiled at me, and reassured me to take it.

"I am praying…" She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard again, sniffling her nose. "I am praying that your journey will be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song… I don't know why, but this reminds me of us…"

She placed the ocarina in her mouth and looked down at it as if she's played the song a thousand times. Taking a deep breath in, she blew into the ocarina, playing the Song of Time.

Stepping towards her, I placed my hands on hers and held her hands tight one last time. Looking deeply into her eyes, I took the Ocarina of Time from her hands. I nodded at her, stepped back, bringing the ocarina to my mouth. I played the song, to show her I knew.

I waited. Waited for any reaction. She didn't do anything except stand her with hands on her chest with a saddened look in her eyes. I looked at her one last time before turning around.

"Wait." She called back. I turned to her. "Kiss me. One last time."

Smiling wide, I looked back at Impa who simply nodded her head and looked the other way. Approaching Zelda, I placed my hand on her arm, the other on her cheek. Smiling at her as I looked into her eyes, I pulled my head forward, pressing me lips on hers. She sighed as she puckered back, placing her hands on either side of my face.

Breaking the kiss, I placed my forehead against Zelda's and gazed at her. Smiling, I tapped her chin with my thumb before backing away again. I turned around, pulling myself onto Epona. I took one final glance back and watched as Impa approached Zelda and place her hand on her shoulder. I turned around, guiding Epona into the forest.

As I did, I heard Zelda gasp quietly. I didn't look, and didn't say anything, but I heard her say it clearly. If I had to guess, one hand was on her chest and the other covering her dropped mouth, her eyes wide.

"What is it, my Princess?" I heard Impa say.

"I remember." Zelda said faintly … … … I kept going. "I remember who Link is." I kept going … I didn't turn back.


End file.
